New found Strength
by TerribleTeresa
Summary: Takes place after episode 02x22, so if you haven't seen the episode there might be spoilers. Bo has just returned from a 3 week trip and must confront her friends and deal with her new found powers and abilities from her fight with the Garuda. Can she protect her friends and fight the darkness that's growing inside of her or will she be consumed by everything it has to offer?
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show Lost Girl.

On a side note; I thought it would be fun to come up with a story line for what happened after the episode 02x22, so beware of spoilers.  
Certain parts are broken up into perspectives. The bolded name is just who's perspective that portion focuses on. It only switches between Lauren and Bo. Figured it'd be fun to have the reader get an idea of what each of them was thinking as the events unfolded. Enjoy!

* * *

**Lauren**

It'd been three weeks since anyone had even heard from Bo, not since their last get together at the Dal after the final showdown with the Garuda. Lauren couldn't help but wonder what Bo was doing at that moment; was she safe? Was she fighting? If Lauren didn't keep herself in check she would probably spend the rest of her day thinking about Bo. Lauren let out a deep sigh and cast a glance at the slowly moving clock hands. "Only six at night," she mused as she ran a hand through her disheveled blonde hair.

Time seemed to be moving so slow lately. Maybe it was the constant pull on her broken heart strings from the loss of Nadia, which she still wasn't completely over or maybe it was from the fact that Bo hadn't been around and if she was being honest with herself, she missed her waaay too much. Lauren let out a deep sigh and forced herself to work.

She looked down into the microscope before her and began to study the Fae blood sample on the slide. She poured all of her focus into this menial task, hoping it would serve as a better way to pass the time, rather than worrying about Bo 24/7.

"Yeah, right." She muttered to herself as soon as the thought hit her mind. She continued to stare at the sample in front of her, writing down the unusual properties of the blood that was completely common among most Fae. She was starting to delve deeper into her work when her phone started to ring.

She reached into her pocket and answered the phone immediately.

"Lauren?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Trick. What's wrong?" She couldn't help the immediate response. She was so accustomed to there being danger that she just couldn't help but assume whenever someone close called it was because there was a medical emergency. Truth be told, since Bo left on her three week hiatus there hadn't been that many emergencies that required her services. She wondered what the beautiful succubus would have to say about that.

Lauren could feel a smile tugging at her lips, when she was suddenly snapped back to the present.

"Lauren? You still there?" Trick asked hesitantly.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, just been a little distracted."

"Oh? Then I guess you've already heard, huh?"Trick mused.

"Heard about what?"

"That Bo got back today." He answered; sounding a little surprised the good doctor had no idea.

"Kenzi called and told me she had just gotten back home and that they'd be coming to the Dal later to catch up."

Somehow Trick had done his usual and automatically answered questions she hadn't even asked yet. "When will they be getting to the bar?" The surge of excitement in her voice was not being hidden well, and if she was being completely honest, she just didn't care.

"Probably in two hours or so, or however long it takes for them to catch up."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you at the bar later then." With that she hung up the phone, grabbed her belongings and rushed out the door to get ready.

She felt like a giddy school girl, but that didn't seem to bother her much. She was already rushing out the lab doors, her brows furrowed and her mind going a mile a minute. She still needed to go home and shower and change. She would be damned if the first time she saw Bo since she left she was wearing a lab coat and slacks. She ran to her car with a big smile on her face and the idea of the perfect wardrobe choice.

* * *

**Bo**

Bo hadn't been doing much on her little hiatus from the Fae world. After what she had been through and what she saw in the mirror looking back at her she needed to take a mini vacation from the Fae world and all of her impending problems.

She might have seemed naive at times but what Bo saw looking back in the mirror at her had not only scared the shit out of her but also made her feel more alive than she has in awhile. She could feel all the raw power surging through her veins, that it just need to be tapped to expose her true nature.

Bo pulled up outside the shamble she called home and parked her brand new black motorcycle on the street. She pulled her aviator sunglasses off her eyes and looked at her home appraisingly. She'd never really realized just how much she had missed her little crack den looking home. She slid her glasses into her leather jacket and rushed into her home; far too anxious to see her almost sister.

She opened the door to her dwelling and barely had enough time to shout "Honey, I'm…" before Kenzi came barreling down the stairs and launched into her arms. Bo smiled as she caught her lovable sidekick and hugged her tight.

"Miss me?" Bo muttered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she set Kenzi back on the ground.

"Pshh, you wish!" She punched her bestie in the arm and walked over to the kitchen.

Bo laughed at her remark and followed her. She unzipped her leather jacket to reveal a blood red cami top that seemed to accentuate her curves and matched her black skin tight jeans perfectly. She kicked her leather heeled boots off and grabbed the beer Kenzi offered her.

"So, what has my favorite Succu-bitch been up to?"

Bo couldn't help but smile goofily at the nickname. She'd only been home a few minutes but it just reminded her of how much she had missed her best friend. Goofy nicknames and all.

Bo popped the lid off her beer and followed Kenzi to the couch and plopped down beside her. She looked around; taking in the place she called home. Although it was scattered with quite a few more pizza boxes than normal, it looked exactly the same. It looked like home.

Bo took a quick swig of her beer and recounted all the things she'd been doing while she was away. The trip to New York where her succubus powers got her a gig as a model in a big time magazine, her fight with an ogre, and the many more stories that she knew Kenzi would get a kick out of.

Bo did however, leave out the real reason she had left; she went up north to see a man she'd met through a contact of hers. His name had been Ares and he was supposed to be the master of meditation and Fae power control. What Bo had seen when she looked in the mirror that night in the Dal had not only scared but enthralled and excited her. Power was one thing, but what she felt coursing through her veins was more than just her usual power, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She could feel, even now, the unbridled strength just waiting to be tapped into.

Ares had felt the untapped potential within her, and he had wanted to see how far he could push her limits with this newfound strength. Bo, however, had known that releasing this kind of power would mean walking to the brink of a cliff, and God only knew if once she got to the edge she'd be able to pull herself back.

Ares only partly understood her hesitation, but he agreed to help her nonetheless. She had learned some techniques to channel her powers into various things like speed healing, strength and lust control. After two weeks of pretty much constant training Bo was completely satisfied with how her skills had developed. Considering she was only there a short while, she was happy to know that meditation and her short boot camp session had allowed her skills to be a little more controlled and focused.

"Earth to Bo!" Kenzi was screaming, waving her hands in front of the succubus's face.

Bo was snapped out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"What?" Bo asked.

"I said, did you bring me back anything? And note, there is a right and wrong answer to this question." She playfully punched Bo's arm and stared anxiously.

"Am I not gift enough?" Bo mused, looking faux-disappointed.

Kenzi scoffed and walked to the kitchen to grab another drink. Bo finished her beer and got up to grab her bags from the hallway. She set down her black suitcase and walked back over to the couch with a white suitcase that looked like it was about to explode from being over stuffed.

Kenzi looked at the suitcase appraisingly, and arched an eye brow at her friend.

"What's this?" She asked, hiking a thumb at the mysterious case.

"It's your gift; unless you don't want them?" Bo asked, already reaching to take the suitcase away, and just like she expected, Kenzi dove forward.

"Now, now Bobo, let's not be hasty. I mean it'd be a shame to waste such wonderful things!" She popped open the locks on the suitcase and opened it to see about twenty outfits crammed inside of it. She let out a loud inhuman squeal and explored the contents.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, enjoy the clothes." Bo started walking up the stairs, but stopped when she heard Kenzi at the bottom of the steps.

"Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're back. Clothes or not, I missed you like crazy. I'm nothing without my Succu-Bo by my side."

"I missed you too Kenz. More than you know." Bo turned and kept walking up the stairs.

By the time she was done with her fantastic bath it was already 7:00 and she still needed to get ready and head over to the bar. She grabbed her suitcase and opened it, looking for something scrumptious to wear tonight. She'd bought quite a bit on her trip, most of it from her short trip to New York. Who'd have thought modeling could be such a money making gig?

She'd made quite a bit from just posing in one of the magazines and along with the money she'd also gotten a ton of free outfits. If being in the spotlight hadn't been such a terrible thing for a succubus to do, she would have considered modeling more.

Bo sighed and grabbed a brand new black silk camisole top, her favorite skin tight leather pants and slipped on her new black heel boots. Bo looked at herself in the mirror, taking in the person who stared back at her. She looked tired and a little thinner, but otherwise it was the same person. Bo couldn't help but feel different though, physically she was pretty much the same person, maybe a bit more slim and muscular but nothing really noticeable. Inside though, she felt different. It was hard to put a finger on it, but after the fight with the Garuda she just hasn't felt the same, like something foreign was inside of her.

She shrugged the thought away as she walked downstairs, ready to see everyone she'd missed. Kenzi was waiting on the couch in one of her brand new outfits. She did a little twirl for Bo to show off the clothes.

"Now, I know I look hawt as hell, but remember, keep your hands off the merchandise." Kenzi joked as she ran her hands down her slim body, showing off just how well the outfit suited her.

Bo couldn't help but roll her eyes and snort at the comment. "You are soo not my type Kenz." Bo laughed at the shocked look on her friends face as she slipped on her leather jacket.

"I am everyone's type, and don't you forget it!" Kenzi joked as she gathered her belongings and followed out the door.

Bo stopped for a moment, looking from their yellow car to the black bike she had just gotten. Hmm…

"You take the car and I'll take the bike." Bo muttered as she tossed the car keys to Kenzi.

"Going for the totally bad ass look huh?"

"How else is a Succu-bitch supposed to look?" Bo joked as Kenzi hid her smile and shook her head ruefully.

I've missed this, she thought.

* * *

**Lauren**

Lauren was sitting in the bar anxiously peeling the label off her beer bottle. She was wearing her black leather jacket, a tight sky blue button down shirt with a white tank top underneath and a pair of jeans. She raked a hand through her hair self-consciously as she waited for Bo to get there.

Lauren was so nervous she'd gotten to the Dal about thirty minutes earlier than she needed to and was now cursing herself for it. If she thought time dragged on before, she was nuts. Even now it seemed like hours had passed when in reality it was only a few minutes.

Lauren got up from her seat at the bar and grabbed a booth in the far corner and continued to nurse her drink. She was trying to get her emotions in check before the succubus of her dreams walking in. She wasn't exactly sure how she'd feel seeing Bo after three weeks but she knew she was definitely going to be excited. The thought of that beautiful brunette walking through the doors did crazy things to the doctor's body.

Lauren shivered when she thought of Bo's bright brown eyes, her full lips and the way she had the perfect amount of curves and muscles that made you just want to touch every part of her. Lauren clamped her eyes shut at the thought and shivered again. She mentally scolded herself, "Pull yourself together, Lauren!" She took a deep breath and steadied herself, and then proceeded to hold that breathe as the bombshell succubus strolled into the bar.

She was wearing the sexiest outfit Lauren had ever seen. The leather jacket looked new, but it suited Bo so well; though almost anything she wore suited her well.

Lauren sighed at the sight of Bo, greedily taking in as many details about the succubus as she could. Bo looked tired and a bit skinnier but she still looked exactly like Lauren imagined her. Gorgeous. Just gorgeous.

She watched intently at Bo slung back shots with Kenzi and joked with Trick. She was telling them a story about something that must have happened on her trip and it had all three of them cracking up. Lauren swallowed the last of her liquid courage and sauntered over to the bar and sat down next to Bo.

"Hey there, stranger!" Lauren said, trying very hard not to sound as excited and giddy as she felt.

"Hey Lauren." Bo smiled at her and the moment Lauren heard that silky voice she felt her insides start to melt.

Bo smirked at her, obviously noticing the doctors reaction, "How have you been?" she asked.

"Good. How about you?" Lauren asked, anxious to hear about what Bo had been doing all that time she was away.

"Can't complain, the trip was…" Bo paused for a moment, trying to find the right word and Lauren couldn't help but notice something flicker in her eyes, "interesting."

Lauren saw what looked like fear flash in the succubus's eyes, but that couldn't have been it. Right? I mean, Bo has faced so much, what would possibly make her afraid? Lauren shook her head at the thought and focused her attention back on Bo.

"What'd you do while you were away, if you don't mind me asking?" Lauren was hungry for details.

Bo chuckled and looked her straight in the eyes, "Nothing too exciting, just a little sightseeing and a few odd jobs to keep afloat." Bo turned her gaze away from Lauren, finished her shot and excused herself.

Lauren was fascinated by Bo, but that didn't mean she was oblivious to the subtle changes in her demeanor and looks. Something had happened on that trip and it wasn't sightseeing or work that caused it. Lauren wanted, no needed, to know what had changed her succulent succubus.

She watched as Bo walked to the back room and into the restroom, the curiosity nagging her. After a minute Lauren got up from her seat and followed Bo into the bathroom. She wasn't sure what she was going to ask but she was never good with leaving questions unanswered. She was a scientist and a doctor, curiosity was her nature.

When she opened the bathroom door she saw Bo staring at herself in the mirror, tugging at the skin below her eyes. She turned and looked at Lauren, an unreadable look on her face. "Something wrong?" Bo asked.

"Uh, N..No. I just wanted to see if you were okay, that's all." Lauren stuttered as she stared Bo dead in the eyes.

Lauren watched as Bo turned her attention back to her reflection and continued to poke and prod with her eyes, like she was expecting the person reflected back at her to do something.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked hesitantly. Bo kept staring at her reflection and after a beat she slowly nodded her head.

Bo was about to turn and leave when her eyes flared to a bright blue and she drew her attention back to the mirror. She stared at herself and her brightly burning eyes for a moment before shutting them. Lauren wasn't sure what was happening but she felt desire within herself shoot to the surface. In that moment all she wanted to do was touch Bo, to kiss her and feel their skin pressed together. She wanted to be with Bo more than anything, she would sell her soul for just one night with the succubus in front of her.

Lauren stood there, greedily eye fucking Bo, until she noticed that the succubus hadn't moved. Bo was just standing there, leaning against the sink with her eyes closed tightly. Lauren walked up to her, about to place her hand on Bo's arm.

"Don't." Bo growled, her eyes still clamped shut and her hands gripping the sink so hard it started to crack. After what seemed like eons, Laurens hand hovering just above Bo's shoulder, she pulled her hand back to her side and watched. Bo was muttering something to herself, it almost seemed like she was meditating, but that couldn't have been it. Lauren knew Bo had never meditated a day in her life so that couldn't have been what was happening…right? Just as she was about to ask, Bo grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the pocket of her leather jacket and slipped them on and rushed out of the bathroom.

Lauren just stood there wondering what the hell had just happened. Bo really needed to get her feedings in check; Lauren knew that was the only cause of what had just happened. She turned on her heel and marched out of the bathroom and sat back down on the bar stool. Trick was talking to Kenzi and Dyson but Bo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Bo?" Lauren asked to no one in particular.

"She went outside, said she needed some air." Kenzi answered.

* * *

**Bo**

She was outside the Dal, standing in the alley looking at a brick wall. She was trying her hardest to get herself under control but even meditation wasn't working. Even as she tried to calm herself she could feel the chi within her pushing to get out, to surround her. Bo's jaw tightened as she started to feel her chi bubbling out between her shoulder blades, the energy slowly seeping out of her pores and surrounding her body in what could only be described as a blue cloak of energy. The chi gradually taking form at her back forming two bright blue wings of energy causing Bo to drop to her knees in pain as the chi swirled around her body and her wings spread wide; barely clearing the width of the alley way.


	2. Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Chapter 2: Just What The Doctor Ordered.**  
Some much needed conversation between Bo and Lauren.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Bo**

She clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to gain back control but it just kept slipping through her fingers. She'd made it past this point only once before against her will and while she was still conscious and able to think, whatever this form was it magnified her hunger to a point where she had little to no control over her own body.

While she was away, she had liked how the power made her inhibition free. She would lose those pesky feelings of guilt, anxiety, fear, pain; all of it gone. To someone who has spent most of her life being afraid and ashamed of who and what she was, this feeling was exhilarating! Sometimes it scared her, how could she not be afraid? Whatever had happened to her knew just what she'd needed. It made her into the perfect predator, not only did it make her inhibitions disappear, she looked almost angelic in this form which made feeding like shooting fish in a barrel. Waves of desire pulsed off of her and any Fae within a hundred foot radius just gravitated towards her. Best yet? While Fae could see the blue energized wings and cloak that surrounded her body, humans hadn't the slightest clue, all they felt was an undeniable pull of desire towards her.

She'd only found that out when she'd lost control, much like what was happening now. She snapped and ended up running through a small town close to where she was training and started to drain the life of the humans she'd found in a tavern one night. When she got there, no one seemed to notice the wings behind her or even see the energy surrounding her. Bo figured it was just a quirk of evolution that kept her power hidden from human's eyes, but now she understood it. This power called to the darkest part of her heart and mind and sometimes, just sometimes, even Bo couldn't resist the call. That was the epitome of a predator; it destroyed any qualms she had about feeding on others and made her behave like everyone had told her succubae behaved which was carefree and fueled by self-interest; essentially everything Bo wasn't.

The searing pain of the wings at her back brought her back to the present. She couldn't go into a bar full of Fae looking like this; it would be the final nail in her coffin. She could feel her logic slipping away, her mind starting to cloud, a small incessant need to let everything go and just do whatever the heck she wanted. Consequences be damned!

She stifled a cry and slammed her fist into the brick wall of a building in frustration. As pain blossomed in her fist, she could feel the fog slowly lifting. So she took a last ditch effort and prayed that a little pain would bring her back from the brink of insanity.

She closed her eyes and slammed her fist into the wall again, welcoming every ounce of the pain. She took one last deep breath and with all her strength, drove her fist one final time into the wall, her hand starting to bleed profusely. She tried to open her hand but the pain in her knuckles was astronomical. She didn't need a doctor to know she had just completely fucked up her hand.

She could feel the energy dissipating around her. The wings at her back slowly retreating back inside as the energy was redirected to her quickly healing hand. She took that time to practice what she'd done before. She closed her eyes and imagined a large metal tank inside of her body. She imagined turning the metal wheel, unlocking and lifting the heavy metal lid to reveal an empty container. She willed the surplus power into it; she commanded it and it obeyed. She watched in her mind as the blue swirl of energy pushed itself into the tank, filling it to the brim, and when she was content she pulled the lid down and locked it down.

When Bo finally opened her eyes and glanced behind her the wings were completely gone, she could see her body was no longer cloaked in the magnificent energy field and those neon blue eyes were now faded back to their original chestnut brown.

Bo took one last deep breath, composed herself and started back towards the bar.

When she was on her way back in she saw Lauren was standing outside, alone, like she was waiting for someone. Bo's first reaction was sheer panic, she didn't hear anyone around her while she did what was necessary to rein in her power but she was so absorbed in it she didn't really notice if anyone had been around. All she could think was, how reckless? She shoved her panic down and tried for calm, cool and collected.

She sauntered up to Lauren and placed her sunglasses back in the breast pocket of her jacket, "Hey, who're you waiting for?"

Lauren looked around bashfully then focused her attention back on Bo. "You."

Bo smiled, "Miss me too much?"

"More than you'll know." Bo's heart did a somersault and she leaned against the wall behind her to steady herself. She doubted the doctor could be that calm and collected if she'd seen anything. At that thought she felt her whole body relax, the tension she didn't even notice in her body just disappeared.

"I'm heading back inside; you coming?" She asked, wanting nothing more than to grab Laurens hand and lead her inside. But she could tell Lauren wanted to ask something but Bo didn't really want to answer anything about her trip, at least nothing about the real reason behind it. Revealing that you have some exuberant amount of power growing inside you, drawing you closer to the dark was not something anyone around her would take lightly.

"In a minute, I need to make a quick phone call." Bo nodded her head and rushed back inside, glad for the excuse to avoid a line of questioning she knew Lauren had coming. Bo waited for a moment inside the doors and watched as Lauren walked around the building and into the Alley she was just in.

Bo let out a dry laugh. She'd be stupid not to have known the doctor would have gone to check what she'd been doing in that alley. Bo shifted her weight from side to side as she contemplated what she should do. Should she go out there and distract Lauren to keep her from seeing the hole her fist made in the wall or just let her explore and conclude whatever she wanted?

Bo shrugged and walked back to the bar. When in doubt deny, deny, deny. That was her new mantra. Of course, if that didn't work she could always pull a Lauren and change topics. Either one worked for her.

Bo sat back down next to Kenzi and drank the shot of whatever Fae liquor Trick had put in front of her. It was hot going down her throat but it tasted oh so perfect. She let out a shiver as the warmth spread throughout her body and downed another shot.

It was five minutes before Lauren came back inside. She'd obviously seen what had been done to the wall and it left her brows furrowed and a questioning look on her face. Bo loved that look on Lauren, granted it was never a good thing when she had that particular look on her face, but Bo loved it nonetheless.

She watched as Lauren grabbed a beer from Trick and sat down in a booth in the far corner, clearly expecting Bo to follow suit. Bo let out a deep sigh, grabbed her shot and a beer and walked over to the doctor. As she got closer she could feel the desire flowing off of the blonde in waves. It was the tastiest thing Bo had ever smelled or tasted. If the desire she tasted from people and Fae were the equivalent to wine, they were all cheap boxed wines and Lauren was nothing short of a fine wine. She slid into the booth on the opposite side of Lauren, waiting for the barrage of questions and comments.

Bo drank her shot and stripped off her jacket, tossing it on the seat. She could feel Laurens gaze burning against her body, taking in the outfit and newly tightened muscles. This was something Bo had missed most, being desired like this.

Sure, people had wanted her when she was on her trip, she wouldn't be a very good succubus if people didn't. When Lauren looked at Bo though, it was different. It was like she was staring at her reason for existence; it was like nothing Bo had ever felt before. It was one of the many things she loved about the woman sitting across from her.

"Like what you see?" Bo asked, completely absorbed in the hungry look in Laurens eyes, feeling her eyes returning the very same look.

Lauren hesitated for a moment before answering, "Wh...What?"

"I said, do you like what you see?" She asked as she motioned her hands down her body.

Bo watched as Lauren slowly absorbed the question, all the while Bo was smiling fiercely. "I get the feeling you already know the answer to that question." Lauren finally answered as a foolish grin appeared on her face. Bo knew Lauren had missed this flirty repertoire just as much as she had.

Bo chuckled, "I suppose I do."

She was suddenly aware of Lauren peeling the label on her beer bottle nervously.

Bo took a swig of her beer and sighed, "Okay, ask."

Lauren arched an eyebrow and stared at the succubus like she'd grown another head. "What do you mean?"

Bo rolled her eyes and smiled, "You've obviously got you're thinking hat on, so ask away."

She watched as Lauren looked down sheepishly, and then she asked the one question Bo already knew was coming. "What happened outside?"

Bo feigned stupidity. She had to answer these questions, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun doing it. "What do you mean?" Bo fluttered her eyes as she propped her head on her hand, loving the flustered look it elicited from the doctor.

Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about the huge hole in the wall in the alley. What happened?"

Bo took a sip of her beer and looked Lauren straight in the eyes, "I punched the wall, hurt like a bitch too." Her voice came out calm, like punching walls was the equivalent to swatting at flies.

Bo watched as Lauren's eyes grew wide and she let out a surprised _oh. _She reached over and grabbed Bo's hands, examining them for signs of trauma and when she didn't see what she expected, she looked back up at Bo.

"How'd you heal your hands so quickly? You were hungry when I saw you in the bathroom and now you seem fine." Lauren kept a steady grip on Bo's hands, idly running her thumb along the tops of Bo's hands.

"I got my hunger under control and healed." Bo answered, nonchalantly. Lauren quirked up her eyebrows and sighed, "Is that the best answer I'm going to get, Bo?"

Bo thought about it for a moment, watching as Lauren's thumb ran across the top of her hand, completely transfixed by it. She shook her head, "Which part of that answer did you find unacceptable?"

"The part that didn't really answer anything at all, ya know; the whole thing." Lauren said, sounding exasperated.

Bo couldn't help but laugh at that. iI was so typical of Lauren to need to know every ounce of information she could. No matter now annoyingly inquisitive Lauren could be, Bo would never tire of her curiosity. It was yet another thing she loved about her. Well, that and basically everything that encompassed the blonde doctor sitting before her. From her soft wispy blonde hair to those deliciously deep brown eyes, to her cute nose and drop dead sexy lips that even now begged to be touched. Everything about Lauren put Bo on high alert, letting her know just what she'd been missing.

Bo gave herself a moment to memorize every feature of Lauren before answering, not knowing how long they actually have before the pleasantries would end. "Lauren, you've studied me more than anyone else, probably more than any other Fae you've encountered. You know firsthand how well I can heal." Bo hoped that her answer would appease Laurens curiosity, but she could still feel herself closing down.

Her mind was retreating back into itself trying to lock down any gritty details. She could tell Lauren a lot of things, but this was definitely not one of them. If anyone knew how close she came to being overwhelmed by darkness, who knows what they would do. Actually, she did. Being unaligned was one thing but being unaligned and battling a huge influx of power that threatened to completely submerge her in darkness if she ever let it was something that would surely get her killed. But she wouldn't give them the chance; she would handle everything this power threw at her. She would find a way to beat it, and if she couldn't beat it then she would find a way to harness it and still not get pulled under.

Bo glanced at Lauren, watching what looked like a thousand questions fluttering across her face. "Next." Bo told her, knowing it was only a matter of time before the doctor had yet another question to ask.

"What did you really do on your trip?"

Inside Bo's mind she was snorting at the fact that Lauren wasn't completely convinced all she did was go to New York for shopping and relaxation. She was right, but still. It was unnerving sometimes how perceptive she really was.

Bo took a moment to crack her neck, tilting her head to the left until she heard the slight crack, then to the right. All the while seeing Laurens eyes transfixed on her, like she was watching a unicorn or some mythical creature she'd never seen before.

Bo smiled her seductive smile and responded, "I went to New York and did some modeling and shopping. I just needed some time to process what had happened with the Garuda." Bo tried to answer nonchalantly but she knew the doctor would know she wasn't telling the whole truth.

Spending so much time around Lauren was both a blessing and a curse. The doctor could pretty much read her like a book, and at this particular moment, that wasn't a good thing.

"What else?"

"Nothing else I'm willing to share at the moment." Bo answered coldly; hoping a change in mood would cut the line of questioning off. Though, knowing Lauren, that wouldn't work. Bo wanted nothing more than to tell Lauren about everything but she couldn't endanger or burden her like that. It just wouldn't be fair.

"Come on Bo, just tell me." The blonde pushed.

Bo sighed, "I can't."

"You can't or you won't?" Bo noticed the relentlessness in Laurens eyes and while that look did wonders for Bo's libido she couldn't afford to tell even Lauren about her newfound powers. Sometimes loving an inquisitive doctor wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Both, I guess. Just drop it, please." Bo pleaded, as she felt a swirl of unexplained agitation building inside her. She needed to get her emotions in check ASAP. Anger and jealousy were two of the biggest factors that caused her powers to flare up and when combined with the number one factor; Lauren, things could go from bad to worse.

She held up a finger at Lauren, knowing she was getting ready to either ask another question or persist on more details on her previous one. Bo closed her eyes, clasped her hands together on the top of the table and took a few deep breathes. She relaxed her shoulders, her arms and then her face; feeling her brow unfurrow, her mouth change from a slight frown into a straight line. Bo felt her body calm as she focused on all the sounds around her, absorbing her surroundings through only her ears and when she felt her frustration slip away she finally opened her eyes. She unclasped her hands and smiled up at Lauren, absolutely loving the perplexed look on her face.

"Okay, I'm good." Bo said cheerfully.

Bo watched as Lauren only nodded, her eyes narrowing as if there was a clue on Bo's face.

Bo took one last sip from her now empty beer and grabbed Laurens hand. She was stroking her thumb across the doctor's wrist, watching Laurens eyes slowly start to glaze over and her aura making a huge spike. All of which without an ounce of power, Bo thought happily. She held the doctor's gaze while she slowly raised her hand to her mouth and laid the gentlest of kisses on her knuckles. She let her lips rest there a moment before lowering their hands back to the table.

She watched happily as the blonde stumbled to catch her breath. After what seemed like far too little time Bo released the doctors hand and got up from her seat, grabbing her jacket and shrugging it on.

She watched as Lauren snapped out of whatever thoughts she was wrapped up in as she realized Bo was now standing up and ready to leave. A sad smile crept across Laurens face, one Bo couldn't help but want to erase. Bo held her hand out Lauren, and after a moment's hesitation she grabbed hold and slid out of the booth.

She must have been away far too long if Lauren thought for one second this was all the time they were going to be spending together tonight.

Bo held the doctors hand firmly while she walked up to Kenzi, who was more than a little tipsy and flirting madly with Hale. Bo stifled a laugh and tapped her on the shoulder. When Kenzi turned around, Bo whispered in her ear, "I'm heading out, you good here?" Kenzi nodded her head, a little too enthusiastically, and Bo leaned in one more time, "Good, and by the way I'm about to be the best wing-man ever because he's burning fire hot for you." Bo pulled her lips away from Kenzi's ears and winked. Her friend sat there with at first a dumbfounded look, then a sheepish smile started to spread across her face as she realized in her drunken stupor what Bo was about to do. Her friend nodded once more at her then turned back towards Hale,

"Uh, Hale would you mind giving Kenzi a ride back…" Before Bo could even finish her sentence Hale was already nodding and saying, "Yeah, anything for my lil' mama here."

Bo smiled and started walking towards the exit, basking in the hot aura emanating from the doctor next to her.

She was giddy with excitement and couldn't wait to just spend some much needed time Lauren.

* * *

Feel free to leave comments or suggestions on where you'd like to see things go.  
This story is as much for me as it is for you! And thanks for reading!


	3. Dinner And Our Faevorite Movie

Chapter 3: Dinner and Our Faevorite Movie

* * *

**Lauren**

Back at Lauren's apartment they took up their usual spot on the couch in her living room. She wanted desperately to ask Bo the million questions that where burning in her mind but rather than give in to her relentless need for answers she simply grabbed Bo's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Lauren shuddered at the touch and rested her head on Bo's shoulder. She realized that she would be perfectly content spending an eternity just sitting here like this with Bo. Sure, sex with her succubus was mind blowing but it wasn't everything. Bo was complex and loving and everything she could ever want in a partner, though at this moment she wasn't sure what her and Bo really were.

Realizing this, her brow started to furrow as she thought about what or who Bo might have been with on her trip. Granted, they weren't technically 'together' but that knowledge didn't keep her mind from sending pangs of jealousy through her body.

Before she could think too much more about it, she heard Bo say something, though the words didn't quite reach her ears.

"What?" Lauren asked, hearing the agitation in her own voice.

Bo hesitated for a moment, something like shock, amusement and curiosity running across her face before she repeated her question. "I said, are you hungry?"

Lauren stared at her for a beat, before nodding slowly.

Bo looked at her for a moment before smiling and brushing her lips across Laurens knuckles; which gave Lauren's libido a jump start. Lauren could feel the heat in her cheeks as she blushed at the gesture.

Before she could even look away and attempt to hide her embarrassment Bo was millimeters away from her face, their lips so close and yet so far away. Lauren closed the distance, wrapping her hands around the back of the succubus's head and deepening the kiss. Bo let out a soft moan and slid her tongue into Laurens mouth, both of their tongues furiously exploring each other's mouths.

She could feel her own desperation bubbling to the surface. Sure, she'd been more than nervous when she heard Bo was back in town but more than that she was so excited. She wanted nothing more than to just be close to Bo, to hold her hand and explore each other's bodies. To Lauren, Bo was her drug of choice and she was hopelessly hooked and even though she should have been afraid, all she could do was love and cherish the time they spent together.

Against Lauren's will the kiss was suddenly broken and both her and Bo were left gasping for air. Lauren watched as Bo shot up off the couch, bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and walked into the kitchen.

Despite how hungry she was she didn't much want to eat. Not if it meant she had to put off being with the woman of her dreams. She sighed and hopped off the couch to sit on the stool in front of her kitchen counter.

She watched Bo for a moment as she dug through the fridge pulling out various ingredients. Bo paused for a moment, staring at the items she'd placed on the counter, and then turned around. Lauren quirked an eyebrow and stared at the succubus who was now staring right back at her with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I feel so silly; I can't believe I didn't ask." Bo muttered as she shook her head and a cascade of brown hair fell around her face and covered her shoulders. Lauren blushed and had to fight to keep the dirty thoughts running through her head from distracting her.

"Ask what?" Lauren muttered, finally finding her voice.

"Did you have any requests? I feel like we should be eating something special, ya know, considering everything." Bo mused.

Lauren noticed the shy and excited look in Bo's eyes and she had to hold back the urge to jump over the counter and kiss her. Everything about Bo turned her on. Lauren started to wonder if that feeling would ever go away. Not that she really wanted it too.

Lauren grinned from ear to ear at the strangely romantic gesture, "As long as you're making it, anything and everything sounds good."

Lauren watched the proud smile spread on Bo's face as she nodded and turned back to gather more ingredients.

"Care to help? Or would you like to enjoy the view a little longer?" Bo asked. Lauren could hear the sweet sound of seduction dripping from her words and while the view was actually quite delectable she jumped at the chance to be even closer to Bo.

Before she could answer or even move, Bo turned and put some of the vegetables back into the fridge, bending down to the bottom drawer. Lauren's eyes greedily took in the firm buttocks and as if on cue, Bo started shaking her butt before standing back up. When she turned back around, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and turned back to prepping the chicken breasts in front of her. Lauren couldn't help but smile, of course Bo would know she'd been checking her out.

Lauren's eyes were glued to Bo, still fixated on the tight rump that was just wiggled for her benefit. She thought she had self control, but that rump shake was her undoing and she literally jumped off her seat and rushed to the side of Bo, making the succubus jump.

Bo let out a little scream and dropped the knife she'd been holding. Lauren looked down and saw the red drops of blood dripping from Bo's index finger. Before Lauren could think, she grabbed Bo's hand and examined the cut. It was starting to bleed more and more profusely and she could see a bit bone. Lauren was starting to run towards her medical bag when she felt Bo's hand grab her.

"Don't worry about it, I can heal it." Bo muttered and stared intently at the wound.

Lauren had just enough time to look down and see the flesh on Bo's finger begin to close the gap caused by the knife and reattach itself, completely repairing the cut. Lauren gasped, and after Bo rinsed the blood off and washed her hands Lauren quickly grabbed it again and examined it.

There was no scar, no blood, just Bo's perfectly soft skin. She'd never seen the succubus heal her wounds that quickly, especially since just earlier she'd seen her starving and in need to be fed. Lauren examined the succubus for signs that she'd fed, but she didn't see the slight glow in Bo's eyes or the slight flush she got after filling up on chi.

"How…How did you do that?" Lauren finally asked; completely dumbfounded.

"You know how. I've always been able to heal." Bo looked surprised, and Lauren couldn't understand why. Was Bo completely oblivious to how quickly she'd healed or was it just a ploy?

While she continued to contemplate what was going on, Bo was rinsing off the knife and counter, careful to keep the blood from earlier from getting on the chicken. After the mess was cleaned up she saw Bo go back to cutting the chicken, going about as if nothing had even happened.

"Bo?" She asked hesitantly, unsure of what she was about to ask, but knowing something was definitely off.

"Hmm?" Bo was still busy chopping up vegetables and pouring pasta into some boiling water.

"What happened on that trip? You haven't even fed yet and you healed that cut faster than I've ever seen. You only heal that quickly during sex or after feeding and neither of those have happened. And let's not forget the cuts you healed earlier at the bar. " She couldn't help the panic building with her; she knew something was off with her succubus.

Bo still had her back turned, still preparing the dinner. "I've already told you, I went to New York and took a breather. As for the healing, I've always been able to do that. It's a perk to being a succubus. Maybe it's just been too long since you've seen it in action." She heard the utter calm in Bo's voice and to others that might have reassured them but Lauren knew better. She knew Bo wore her emotions like she did her tight leather clothing and when there was a lack of emotion it usually meant something was wrong.

Lauren stared at Bo's back, waiting for her to turn around, but she just kept dicing the vegetables and stirring the pasta. She sighed, "Bo, whatever happened, you can tell me."

Bo scoffed as she placed the chicken into a hot skillet and drained the pasta. "Nothing happened, Lauren. I don't get why you're so dead set on something being wrong with me."

Lauren couldn't help but feel guilty at Bo's response, but she knew something was wrong. Something was off. She was about to ask one last question but before she could, Bo cut her off. "Drop it Lauren." Bo turned around abruptly and Lauren saw the anguished look on her face.

Lauren was left with her mouth hanging half open. "I'm not giving any more details and pushing me for them is only going to make things worse. Just drop it for now, okay? I just want one night where I have you all to myself and everything goes off without a hitch." Bo pleaded.

Lauren looked down at the ground for a few moments before finally looking up and nodding. In her head she was thinking, "This isn't over." She knew if she was careful enough, Bo would eventually confide in her. She just needed to wait for the succubus to tell her.

Out of nowhere Bo chuckled and whispered, "Yes, it is."

Laurens mouth dropped down to the ground. Had the succubus just read her mind? What the hell was going on?

"Did you…did you just read my mind?" Lauren asked, even **she** could hear the hysterical tone in her voice.

Bo laughed again, "No. It doesn't take a mind reader to know when you're determined to get answers. I just know you."

Lauren relaxed a fraction and leaned over Bo's shoulder to check on the food. It looked wonderful but smelled even better. Her mouth was already watering by the time the food was plated.

She watched as Bo maneuvered through the kitchen with finesse and ease, before she was being led to the couch and forced to sit down. Lauren clicked on the television as Bo handed her a plate of food and a glass of red wine.

"Today, we have creamy Cajun chicken with pasta and a delicious red wine." Bo said, in a quite terrible French accent.

She busted out laughing and soon Bo was laughing just as hard with her. When she was no longer shaking with laughter, Lauren took a sip of her wine and dug into the plate of delectable food. As soon as she took a bite she was instantly cramming another in. She noticed Bo snickering between bites of food, so she turned and looked at her questioningly.

"I take it I passed the cooking portion of the exam?" Bo asked, her eyes bright with excitement and well earned pride.

Lauren blushed and took a gulp of her wine before answering. "Hmm, I suppose. C+ is still technically passing, so yes." She tried for serious but failed miserably because she couldn't hold back the grin slowly pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"C+ huh?" Lauren watched as Bo's face lit up, as if remembering something. "Ugh, I can't believe I forgot an ingredient." Lauren watched as Bo smacked her forehead and hung her head down.

"What ingredient could make this dish any better? It's already the best thing I've ever eaten." Lauren asked, she had never had anything even close to this scrumptious.

"Love." Bo whispered before she leaned over and kissed Lauren. When Bo pulled away from the kiss, Lauren watched as Bo ran a finger across her lips and then reached over and ran that same finger over the doctor's lips and pretended to sprinkle something onto each of their plates.

"There. Now taste." She smiled brightly as she took a forkful of her own food, waiting patiently for Lauren to do the same.

Lauren stared at her for a second before she picked up a piece of chicken and pasta and tasted it. Her eyebrows shot up in shock as she chewed the food and felt the explosion of flavors hitting her palate. Maybe it was the simple action of Bo pretending to sprinkle love onto the food or maybe she really did find some way to gather a flavor from their kiss. Whatever it was, it was delicious. The food taste fantastic before, but now it was mind blowing.

Lauren turned her head slowly towards Bo, her face still in shock at the amazing taste. "I'm gonna have to correct the previous grade. A++++," and after taking another bite she added, "+++."

Bo looked at her incredulously and laughed, "Damn, it's gonna be hard to top an A with seven plusses. But I'm definitely up to the challenge." She winked and dove back into the food.

When they were both finished Lauren watched Bo get up and clear the dishes away, leaving only the glasses of wine on the table. She resumed her seat on the couch, one arm propped onto the armrest and the other draped over the back of the couch.

Lauren watched as Bo jerked her head to the side, and Lauren took her cue and scooted over and rested her head in the crook of the succubus's neck with her legs bent to the side on the couch. Bo switched off the lights and put on a Harry Potter movie. They'd missed about thirty minutes but it didn't seem to bother either of them much.

Lauren and Bo both took turns pointing out the ridiculous things in the movie as well as laughing at how accurate some of the facts were. By the time the movie ended, it was already past midnight. Lauren yawned and stretched out, and looked up to see Bo watching her closely.

She couldn't even stifle the blush covering her face and she looked away. Even though she wasn't even looking at her, she could feel Bo smiling behind her, which of course, made Lauren blush even more in response.

"Bedtime?" Bo asked, no trace of seduction in her voice.

"Yes, please." Lauren said, not caring what happened, as long as Bo was sleeping next to her.

With that, Bo lifted Lauren up off the couch, carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Lauren and Bo started to strip off their clothes, leaving each of them clad in their underwear. Lauren noticed the bright red lacy underwear and bra Bo was wearing and just how delicious her breasts and nether regions looked in it.

As Lauren was checking out Bo, she could feel the same gaze being applied right back at her. She shifted uncomfortably while the succubus checked her out, clearly liking what she saw, because much to her surprise, Lauren saw Bo flush right before she walked into the bathroom.

When they were both ready they climbed into bed both snuggling against each other, pushing their bodies as close together as possible. Lauren grabbed the arm Bo had draped over her waist and pulled it up to her chest, right by her heart and intertwined their fingers. She heard Bo let out a content sigh, and soon, they were both asleep.

* * *

**Bo**

She didn't know what time it was but it was still dark outside as she was startled from her dream. She looked around the room, her eyes scanning the area before landing on the beautiful blonde next to her. She was about to lay her head back down when she heard the rushing footsteps coming up the stairs just outside the bedroom door. She had just enough time to think, "J_ust one night alone with her. Just one frickin' night!"_ She rocketed out of the bed but was too slow. The bedroom door busted open and something heavy hit her dead in the forehead and then, only darkness.

* * *

**__**_**I loved writing this part! There was no way Bo was going to just drop Lauren off and go back home, three weeks away is far too long to be away from her star crossed lover. And if I'm being honest I just really wanted to write a goofy overly romantic gesture on Bo's behalf. **_

_**Hopefully the next part will be up tomorrow.  
**__**I've enjoyed reading the reviews and any other comments or suggestions are always appreciated. **__**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Faecing the Enemy

**Chapter 4: Faecing the Enemy**  
**Thanks to all for the great comments and reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Bo**

When she opened her eyes it took a moment before she realized she was chained to a chair in Laurens kitchen with something wet and thick running down her forehead. When realization hit her she whipped her head around, frantically scanning what she could see of the apartment to find Lauren. "Lauren!" she screamed desperately as she tugged and struggled against the chair and chains. "Lauren!" she screamed again, hoping by some small miracle she would get a response, but alas those types of miracles didn't happen to her.

"She can't hear you. We made sure of that!" A deep and gravelly voice responded, an edge of amusement in his voice.

"Where is she? If you hurt one hair on her head so help me God you won't live long enough to regret it!" She could feel the rage and fear building up inside her, but the sharp stab of pain in her head and the blood that kept running down into her eyes was making it very hard to think clearly. She needed to get out of this damn chair but she felt so weak and dizzy.

She blinked furiously, trying to clear her vision and identify the intruders. And as if on cue, a man about 6'2 with olive colored skin walked into view. He was smiling savagely showing off his sharp and pointed bright white teeth. He started walking towards Bo when another man appeared. He looked just like the other man except he had long brown hair and the other one had short platinum blonde hair.

"I'm Alexae," the blonde said, "and this is my twin, Brutas," as he gestured towards his brother. Brutas didn't look nearly as pleased as his brother Alexae did, but he stood there, the corners of his lips upturned and eyes expectantly staring at his brother. "Let's get this show on the road! Bring her in." Alexae told his brother and without a word Brutas left. Within a minute he was back in the kitchen, except he was carrying a chair with Lauren tied to it. Bo let out a growl when she saw the unconscious but otherwise unharmed woman.

"Now, now, no need to get all grumpy. She hasn't even been harmed." Alexae chided before opening a drawer and grabbing a knife. "At least not yet." He finished.

She could already see where this was going and needed to think of some way out of this. "What the hell do you even want? We haven't even done anything to you!" Bo yelled desperately.

Brutas and Alexae both laughed, "You're absolutely right. **She** didn't do anything to us," Alexae spat as he pointed to Lauren, "but you; you did! You took someone from us so it's only fair we do the same to you! But fret not because you won't mourn her for very long. We plan to kill you soon after." She felt her heart drop into her stomach as she fought back the bile rising up her throat.

She didn't even know who these men were but she'd learned long ago that there was no such thing as idle threats. She closed her eyes and willed her power to come, she willed it to give her power and strength, but nothing happened. She screamed out in frustration and thrashed violently about in the chair.

Maybe it was the head wound or maybe it was the fear that was quickly building inside her and clouding her mind but whatever it was was keeping her from summoning the power only hours ago she'd been overwhelmed by.

Bo kept struggling against the restraints, hoping she could somehow get loose enough to escape.

Alexae cackled as he watched the struggle, slowly approaching with the knife firmly grasped in his hand. Bo could only watch helplessly as Alexae pulled the blade back and plunged it into her gut, just above her belly button. She screamed in agony as the pain rocketed through her.

She tried to calm herself and breathe through it but every time she tried the pain just intensified. "Beg us for forgiveness," Brutas said out of nowhere, his voice just as cold and heartless as his brothers was.

"Why would I beg forgiveness for something I didn't even do?" She shouted, instantly regretting it. Brutas was in front of her in the blink of an eye, his hand grabbing the metal knife. When she looked down she saw the crackle of electricity emanating from his hand before she felt it travel down the knife and into her wound, resonating through every fiber of her being. She tried to scream but the convulsions kept her from forming any audible sounds. When he stepped away from her, she was gasping for air and trying to block out the pain burning her insides.

"Still going to pretend you don't remember what you did to her?" Brutas asked.

"It's not pretending when you have no fucking clue what the psychos torturing you are talking about!"

Brutas turned and looked at his brother questioningly and when Alexae nodded he turned back around and stared her right in the eyes. "Our mother, Deidra Gallagher, you don't even remember her?" Brutas was screaming right in her face, his eyes were glowing a bright yellow and small bolts of electricity were shooting from his fingertips.

She racked her brain trying to remember who that woman was. The name certainly sounded familiar but she didn't kill her. She'd never be able to forget killing someone, even someone who deserved it. Bo studied Brutas and then Alexae and suddenly it hit her, the memories smacking into her like a tidal wave.

She'd been hired by a fairy named Suzette who wanted Bo to look into what started out as a missing person's case and quickly turned into a murder. Suzette's husband had been missing for a week when she hired Bo. It didn't take long before she'd realized Suzette's husband had been having an affair with Brutas and Alexae's mother, Deidra, and when Bo went to confront the woman, she saw it. Deidra had Suzettes husband tied to a chair; much like her and Lauren were now, his mouth gagged and cuts and bruises plastered all over his body. Before she could even run to help him Deidra took a knife and plunged it into his heart. She managed to knock out Deidra and haul her in but the damage had already been done.

It took days before the nightmares stopped. Every night she would dream of Suzette's husband tied to that chair, his eyes silently begging her to help him, to give him safe passage back to his wife and five kids. Every time, she just stood there, moving impossibly slow even though she screamed at her body to move faster; watching as the knife made its way into his heart. His eyes staring widely into hers, almost like he was looking for confirmation of what had just happened. Then she would snap out of it with her body soaked in sweat.

She shuddered at the memory. "I didn't kill your mother." Was all she could say because just as the words left her mouth she knew what she was taking the blame for. She turned their mother in and murder isn't tolerated, at least not when it's a Fae killing another Fae. Suzette was valuable to the Light and now she'd lost her husband was left with five kids to raise alone. She'd demanded a fitting punishment and she got it; Deidra was executed.

"You may not have killed her with your own hands but you are the reason she's dead." Alexae said, shoving his brother out of the way as he moved closer.

"She deserved whatever she got. She killed someone's husband! Someone's father! She kidnapped him and when she realized he'd never leave his family for her she killed him. She's not innocent in this." She would not beg forgiveness, especially not for that woman's death.

Alexae grabbed the hilt of the knife and pulled it quickly out of her, eliciting a scream of pain. "You're going to regret saying that," was all he said before the knife re-entered her body, this time landing in the dead center of her chest, between her breasts. Alexae just laughed as he removed the blade and continued to plunge it into various places on her torso.

She was on the brink on consciousness when Brutas stepped up to her and dug his fingers into one of her wounds. She screamed out in pain as she experienced the disgusting feeling of his fingers prying the wound open wider and wider. She saw them both laugh but the sound didn't reach her ears. Everything around her was fading and black specks danced around her vision. She watched as they abandoned her and moved towards Lauren. Before Bo could even protest darkness hit her and she was out.

She was only snapped back to reality when she heard someone screaming. When her eyes opened she saw Lauren screaming wildly and noticed the black eye and various burns and knife wounds along her arms and chest. She watched helplessly as they continued to relentlessly hit Lauren. Every smack echoed in her head and knowing she could do nothing but watch churned her stomach and broke her heart. What hurt most was hearing the crunch as Alexae's fist broke her ribs and then Lauren was suddenly limp. All she could see was Lauren's unconscious body but what she heard worried her more. Lauren's ragged breathing and slowing heartbeat was what sent her over the edge.

It was as if whatever new power she'd gained needed to see this. It needed to know how much Bo valued Lauren before it would give itself over to her. Maybe it sensed her overwhelming anger and heartbreak or maybe it was something more, but whatever it was, it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Bo felt the power inside her burst and cherished it as it moved like blue fog, rolling over every inch of her body. The wings shot out painlessly from her back and all she could feel was the incredible strength that radiated from every cell in her body.

Just as Alexae and Brutas were about to land another hit on Lauren, Bo shot out of her restraints, snapping the chains like twigs. Before either of the two fists even got close to Lauren, Bo had them flying across the apartment. While the two were struggling to get up Bo lowered her head and breathed her chi into an unconscious and near death Lauren. She didn't get a chance to put much inside of her before someone or something smacked into her back.

She stumbled a bit, but didn't fall down. Bo whirled around and saw Alexae standing there with his mouth hanging just slightly open. Bo looked at the man and smiled ferociously. Alexae flinched but quickly recovered. He curled his fists and tried to land a hit but Bo was far too quick for him. She could see his every move as if she were watching it in slow motion. While his fist moved ever so slowly towards her gut her hand was already on the back of his neck slamming him head first into the counter.

She rushed back over to Lauren and pushed enough chi into her until the visible injuries disappeared and her breathing returned to normal. At the sound of the doctor's normal breathing and steady heartbeat something inside Bo relaxed. The tight grip on her heart released and the knot in her stomach disappeared.

With her mind and body at ease she opened up herself to the predator lurking just below the surface. She knew somewhere inside that she shouldn't give in to the terrible things it wanted her to do but it had saved her one true love. It recognized Lauren as a weakness of hers and like any predator it protected that weakness. For that, Bo would sacrifice herself and her humanity to appease whatever was inside her.

It seemed ridiculous even to her but it was something she had to do. She needed to do. This power was willing to do the things Bo was too afraid to. Bo gave Lauren one last glance and shut down her mind. She let go of all the fears and doubts she was having, dropped any feelings of guilt and just did what she knew she wanted to. She wanted them to hurt.

She heard movement by the door and her head snapped around to see Brutas limping towards it. She could feel the menacing smile spreading across her face as images of what she wanted to do to him flashed through her head. She let out a shudder of anticipation and bound towards the escaping Fae.

"Leaving so soon?" Her voice was dripping with seduction and promises of pain. She was ten feet away from Brutas, just watching as the anger filled aura that encompassed him changed to one of fear. The smell of it alone made Bo let out a moan of excitement. _I'm going to enjoy this_, was the only thought running through her mind.

"Go ahead." She laughed haughtily as Brutas glanced from her to the door, obviously trying to figure out if he could pull off the escape. "Try it. We'll see who's faster!" She was downright giddy now. _Run! I love a good chase! _She was repeating over and over in her head.

She held back while Brutas gave in and ran for the door. She could have caught him long before his hand even landed on the door knob but where was the fun in that? She wanted to play with her food before she ate it. She waited until his fingers brushed the handle and then she pounced, knocking his head into the door and launching him towards the kitchen.

She ran beneath him as he flew through the air and just when he hit the peak of height she leapt into the air and slammed him into the ground. She watched as he let out a scream of pain before his eyes rolled back into his head. She was so absorbed in the plaything in front of her she didn't even notice Alexae rushing towards her. His body was covered in white flames and when his fist made contact with her face she screamed in pain, feeling the flames eating away at the skin and muscles of her cheek.

The thing inside her did not like that, in fact, it made this battle no longer about fun but about death. _No one hurts us or our own and lives through it. We'll do to him what he's done to us! _The voice rattled through her head. Bo landed a kick to Alexaes gut before jumping backwards. She nodded in response to the voice. She wanted what the thing inside her wanted. Alexae needed to suffer just like she had to suffer. He would watch his brother die just like Alexae had wanted her to watch Lauren die.

_We told him he wouldn't live long enough to regret hurting her! We were half right. _The voice echoed and Bo nodded again. "Yes we were." She muttered as the muscles and skin instantly regenerated on her face. She ran her fingers delicately over the previously scorched skin and let out a giggle.

She ran to Brutas just as Alexae struggled to get up. She hovered over his body, excitedly waiting for Alexae to notice her. She let her lips hover over Brutas's lips and when Alexae locked eyes with her his mouth dropped open. "Don't! If you hurt him I…" was all she let him say before interrupting him. "You are going to stay right there and watch!" She could feel the power in her words, it was a command she knew he would have to obey. She didn't know she could command others like this, at least not without directly touching them but it didn't bother her. It was one more thing to make her all that more powerful. _This is only the beginning of our power t_he voice whispered in response.

She watched as he struggled to move, but she knew he wasn't going anywhere, at least not until she told him to move. When all she could see in his eyes was helplessness, her lips finally made contact and the chi flowed quickly and heavily into her mouth. Her body shuddered as she filled up and drained every last delicious morsel of life from Brutas. Her eyes were locked on Alexae who was just staring at her with a tormented look on his face and she couldn't help but just laugh at his last words. _How funny that he would try to use the exact same threat I told him earlier,_ she thought to the voice inside her.

She rose from the corpse below her and slowly strode towards Alexae. "How'd it feel to watch him die right before your very eyes? Just like you had planned for me to do with Lauren. Don't worry, I won't even drain you. You aren't worth it. I'm going to make this swift and quick." And just as the words hit his ears Bo was beside him, her hands gripped firmly on his neck. And with a loud _**SNAP **_he dropped to the ground like a ragdoll.

She took a moment to just stare at the two lifeless bodies before her, memorizing the shocked look on Alexaes face and the goofy grin on Brutas's. She smiled before rushing to Lauren, who was still unconscious in the chair. She broke the restraints and carried the doctor over to the couch, gently setting her down.

She inspected her for any more injuries and only found one. She could feel that Lauren's ribs were still broken so she bent down and breathed her chi into her one more time. She held her hand firmly on the doctor's ribs and let the energy flow into her until the ribs rearranged and repaired themselves.

She steadied herself and took a step back as she saw Lauren's eyes flutter open. The sight of Lauren awake and fully healed chased away the dark thoughts flowing through her brain. She smiled happily as she watched the blonde.

"Wha..What happened?" She heard Lauren whisper as she took in her surroundings.

"Are you okay?" She didn't really know how to answer Laurens question so she focused the attention back on Lauren.

"I'm fine, in fact I feel…" Lauren muttered before her eyes landed on Bo and her sentence ended abruptly.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked frantically.

"Bo?" She could hear the fear in the doctor's simple one worded question but she didn't understand why.

"Yeah? What's wrong Lauren? Just tell me and I'll fix it" she pleaded, thinking the blonde was still in pain.

"What the hell is that around you? And are those wings?" Bo stumbled backwards as though Lauren had just sucker punched her in the gut.

* * *

**Just an update; the next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow afternoon. If things go well, maybe there'll be two chapters instead of one. **  
**Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing and commenting, I really appreciate your feedback! It means a lot that you guys are enjoying the story so far. **  
**Feel free to leave any thoughts on where you'd like to see things go and thanks for reading :) **


	5. The Talk

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Bo**

"You…You can see them?" She knew for a fact humans couldn't see them, so why could Lauren?

"It's kinda hard to miss the blue stuff covering your body and the bright blue wings sticking out from your back." She could feel her heart drop and a knot the size of a softball tighten in her stomach.

"Uh, well, it's sort of a perk to the new powers I got." She answered hesitantly. This was definitely not a conversation she wanted to have tonight, especially not after mercilessly and happily killing two Fae.

"I need to put it away. It's never good to have this power out for long periods of time." Bo muttered as she closed her eyes and went through her usual ritual. She imagined her large metal tank and before she could even will the power back inside, it just rushed into it. She hesitated for a minute, completely shocked. _If you will me to come I will come. We are one and with me, we are unstoppable,_ was what echoed throughout her head before she slammed the lid down and locked it.

When she opened her eyes she could only think about what the voice had just told her. _Unstoppable_. She shook the thought from her head and focused back on Lauren.

* * *

**Lauren**

She was wholeheartedly mesmerized by the woman standing before her. The blue wisps of energy that flowed around the succubus were amazing but what was even more amazing were the bright blue wings of energy that were spreading out behind her back. If she hadn't known otherwise, she might have said Bo was an Angel. She was in awe at how majestic and beautiful Bo was in this state.

And as if by magic the wings disappeared followed by the swirls of energy that radiated off of Bo's body. She stared in disbelief at how quickly it happened but that didn't last long because the shocked look on Bo's face brought her back to reality. What had Bo said earlier? _'A perk to the new powers.'_ Since when did Bo have new powers?

"Bo?" she whispered, afraid to disturb the succubus who just stood there with her eyes closed and a shocked expression on her face.

"Hmm?" Bo responded, her eyes fluttering open and her back stiffening.

"What just happened?" She was upset that Bo had kept such big news from her. If she hadn't seen the powers in action, would Bo have even told her? She thought Bo trusted her and now she felt betrayed and heartbroken that Bo didn't feel confident or comfortable enough to discuss this huge change with her.

"Which part? The kidnapping and torture or the new powers?" Bo joked but this wasn't something to be taken lightly. She needed to know what was happening.

"Powers first, then the kidnapping." It all started to fall into place for Lauren, even without Bo's explanation. She figured Bo learned about the new powers and left so she could get a handle on them. Though three weeks hardly seems like enough time.

"Well, after our fight with the Garuda I noticed some changes in my powers. I didn't want to leave anything to chance so I called around and found someone who specialized in training Fae. He taught everything from fighting to power control. I packed my things and left as soon as I could."

Lauren just nodded, she figured as much. "What powers have you gained?"

She studied Bo as the succubus thought hard about it. She noticed how her eyebrows furrowed and crinkled lines formed on her forehead. "When I let go and use all of my power I can heal almost instantaneously, cloak myself in energy and it makes it pretty hard to deal any long lasting damage; if any, and as you've already seen, the wings. Though I haven't really tested them." Bo thought for a moment, "Oh, and just now I found out if I put energy into my voice I can put suggestions into other people and they listen. Sort of like when I touch people and pulse energy and desire into them." Bo looked ahead thoughtfully before nodding her head, apparently satisfied with her answer.

"Why were you surprised I could see them?" The fact that Bo was more surprised she had seen her new form than the fact that she had a new form was something that was bugging the doctor.

"Hmm, you noticed that. Well, it's weird but humans can't see the changes, only Fae can. But the effect is still the same on both. I'm not quite sure why only Fae can see it though. Nothing in the research I'd done mentioned anything on the subject, but it's probably because of their sensitivity to the supernatural."

Lauren was fascinated by all of this. Part of her was afraid to know just how much stronger Bo had really gotten. Power like this always comes at a price and last she'd heard, the price was Bo being overwhelmed by darkness. A different part, mostly the scientist part of her, was excited to know just how much Bo could do.

Before she got too absorbed in her qualms something Bo had said finally registered. "Wait, you've been researching succubi? Since when?"

She immediately regretted the utterly shocked tone that accompanied the questions. She watched as a sad look washed over Bo's face.

"I'm not as ignorant as everyone seems to think, Lauren. I knew I needed to know more about what I am if I was going to try and figure out what was happening. " She could hear the hurt and anger in Bo's voice.

"I didn't mean it like that Bo. It's just, well, you never really seemed interested in knowing anything about the Fae unless it was absolutely essential." She hoped Bo wouldn't take offense by her careless questioning.

"I know what you meant." Bo said tersely.

"Is that all that happened with your powers?"

"Yes. Well," She saw something pass over Bo's face but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Whatever it was, it wasn't anything good. "I think so. I might have more powers but I don't really know for sure yet." She could tell Bo was holding something back but now was not the time to obsess on it.

"Alright, then tell me what happened tonight." Learning about Bo's new powers was fascinating to say the least but the torture and two dead bodies on the floor demanded attention.

She listened intently as Bo recounted the story of the fairy; Suzette, and how her husband had died at the hands of the woman he'd been having an affair with.

She just stared at Bo, the look in the succubus's eyes was one of torment and shame and it broke Lauren's heart to see. "I was tormented for days by that case. It wasn't the worse case I'd done, not by far. But if you could have seen the look on that man's face as…" she waited for Bo to finish, but it seemed like the succubus couldn't bring herself to.

She watched as the tears welled up in Bo's eyes and all she wanted was to wrap her arms around her and comfort her. It never ceased to amaze her just how much Bo cared about others, even when she had no real connection to them. It was what made her such an anomaly among the other Fae. But as much as her body wanted to wrap itself around the hurting succubus, she knew better. She needed to know just how much trouble Bo was really in.

"What else happened, Bo?" she asked softly.

"When I saw Alexae and Brutas still trying to beat you, even after you'd been knocked out, something inside me just snapped. I broke free of the chains and we fought and as you can tell, they didn't win." She glanced over at the bodies and then back to Bo. She observed the reaction Bo had as she just stared at the two dead Fae. She was a little disturbed by the lack of reaction Bo had about killing the two men, but it was the strange twinkling in her eyes that worried her most. If she didn't know her so well, she'd have said she was admiring the kills. That couldn't be it, right?

"Which is why you were covered in chi and had wings." She wasn't so much asking and stating the facts but Bo nodded nonetheless.

"You should come to the lab tomorrow so I can run some tests. We need to know everything we can about whatever new powers you've gained." She needed to know everything that was happening with Bo before she could really offer any useful help and the only way she could do that was by performing tests.

"No! You can't run any tests. I can't afford for anyone to know I've got this new power. I'm unaligned and harboring potentially unlimited power, how do you think people will respond to that?" She'd apparently struck a nerve. She could see where Bo was coming from but it seemed stupid not to look into things. How could they really gauge how powerful she'd gotten if they didn't run a few tests or look into a bit more? This was always Bo's problem; she needed to deal with things on her own and only asked for help when things were already starting to spiral out of control.

"Then we'll just talk to Trick about it. He can help tell us what's going on." Lauren hoped this alternative was a bit more reasonable. After all, Trick was her grandfather, if anyone would protect her it was him.

"No. If I wanted him or anyone to know I would have told them. I don't want to risk anyone else's safety. I don't know what's going on with me but I won't knowingly endanger the people I love. You have to promise me here and now you won't tell anyone about what I've told you."

Lauren couldn't help but sigh loudly. It was foolish of Bo to try and keep such a big secret but it wasn't her secret to tell. If anyone thought she'd hit a new power level they wouldn't just target her but the people she holds closest. "I promise." She answered reluctantly.

"What should we do about the two dead Fae?" Lauren asked, a little perturbed by the dead bodies.

"We call someone and tell them what happened. They're dark Fae so we had every right to defend ourselves and kill them." She watched as Bo pulled out her phone and called in the cavalry.

It only took about two hours before their statements were taken and Dyson and Hale removed the bodies.

* * *

**Bo**

"Are you okay to sleep here or do you want to go to my place?" Honestly, she didn't want to sleep here. Every time she looked at the places where Alexae and Brutas had died she'd relive the moment. It gave her conflicting emotions and she wasn't quite sure how to process it.

"We'll stay here. I just want to crawl back into bed and sleep." She masked the disappointment at Laurens response and stood up from the couch, reaching a hand out to the doctor.

When Lauren grabbed her hand she pulled her into a hug, relishing the close contact. She didn't get her perfect night with Lauren but she was willing to forgive that because, at that moment, just hugging Lauren was enough.

When she felt Laurens grip on her waist tighten she couldn't help but let out an agonizing scream as she not only heard but felt her hip bone breaking. When Lauren let her go she crumpled to the floor, screaming in pain as the bones slowly righted themselves.

"Oh god! Bo, are you okay?" She could hear the worry in Lauren's voice but she was in too much pain to respond. When the bones were healed she crawled to the couch and forced herself to stand.

"I'm fine" She said through clenched teeth as she pulled herself up off the ground. "It's my fault. I should have known better, but of course I didn't think that far ahead." She shook her head and deep sighed.

When she looked at Lauren she could see the puzzled look on her face. "When I gave you my chi it didn't just give you its healing properties but its strength too."

She couldn't believe she didn't notice it earlier but when she really focused she could see the faint traces of her own aura lying just beneath Laurens. She really needed to learn to be more observant.

"So, I have some of your Fae powers?" Somehow the excited tone Lauren was using was making her want to bust out laughing but she knew better. This was a serious moment and deserved a serious attitude.

"Yes and no. You have my healing and strength but it won't last, at least I don't think it will. It's probably because my chi hasn't completely merged with yours. Even now I can see my aura fading around you, but until my chi and yours mix you'll have some of my abilities." She smiled to herself; glad to not be the uninformed one in the room for a change. Granted there were only two people in the room, it was still a feat for her.

"But there's a chance they might not go away." She noticed that Lauren wasn't exactly asking but stating it. This wasn't a science so she nodded. Though she was about 99% sure it wouldn't last.

"We should get some sleep. The sooner you relax and rest the sooner the powers will fade." She really just wanted some sleep herself, but what she said was true, Lauren needed to relax and let the power work its way out of her system.


	6. Two Way Street

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Lauren**

She was lying in bed, pressed tightly against Bo's beautiful body, but her mind was going a mile a minute. Almost any other day she'd have been glad to be this close to Bo, in fact, the entire time Bo had been gone she ached to be close to her, but at this very moment, Bo's body offered no comfort. She slipped out from under the succubus's arm and quietly rushed downstairs.

She didn't know how Bo could fall asleep when so much had happened in the span of what, less than 8 hours? Lauren walked over to her medical bag and pulled out her needle and vial for drawing blood. She'd debated whether or not to take a blood sample but eventually her scientific nature won.

She inserted the needle and waited for the vial to fill. She was anxious to see if the powers Bo had given her had altered some part of her. There was no way a human could take on a Fae's abilities and not be changed on some level. She pulled the needle out and let out a breath of relief as the puncture mark instantly healed.

She knew the powers were there but truth be told she couldn't really feel them, at least not like earlier. She'd spent so much time going back and forth with herself on whether or not to take the sample that by the time she'd made up her mind she wasn't even sure if the powers were still there. She stashed the vial of blood in her medical freezer, put her equipment away and ran back upstairs.

When she settled back into bed and snuggled up against Bo she felt the tension leave her shoulders and her body relax. This was how it was supposed to be, she thought before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Lauren – Later that day in the Lab**

She had made it through her work but it was incredibly difficult considering the anxiety and excitement she had about the blood sample she'd been waiting all day to test. The lab cleared out at 5:00 like it did every day and as soon as she was sure the coast was clear, she started on her million and one tests.

It was like when she got her first science kit; she was giddy and for once in what seems like eons, sitting on the edge of her seat as she awaited the results.

* * *

**Bo**

The entire morning Bo had felt a little uneasy. When she'd awoken, the bed was empty and a note was slapped on Lauren's pillow. Lauren had gone to work earlier than normal and it made Bo nervous, mostly because she'd dropped quite a few bombshells on the doctor.

She'd been waiting patiently back at the clubhouse, hoping to get a call from Lauren, but so far nothing. This was something Bo hated about herself. Her incessant need to nitpick everything always ended up driving her crazy. She deep sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Kenzi.

"What's up Bobo, Dr. Hotpants got you all messed up again?"

"No, not really." She groaned, "Actually, I don't even know. I told her some big news last night and I'm not sure how she's taking it."

"Look Bo, the doc can handle pretty much anything you throw at her. Not as well as me, but I suppose everyone has their flaws." Bo couldn't stifle the warm smile that spread across her face. She'd missed the way only Kenzi could always make her smile.

"Uh-huh. Speaking of you, how'd your night go with Hale?" Bo said in a taunting voice. She was going to have so much fun with this.

Kenzi smacked her in the arm as she blushed.

"Some of us don't kiss and tell. But I will say that of what I remember, it was pretty damn good."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was becoming a bad influence on you Kenz!" Kenzi's mouth dropped open and Bo couldn't help but crack up at her best friend's expression.

"You wish Bobo! Your succuface powers don't even compare to the good ole Kenzi charm I've got!" It was Kenzi's turn to laugh now, because Bo was pretty sure her jaw had just hit the ground in shock. When she recovered, she was laughing just as hard as Kenzi.

She was about to say something else to Kenzi but her phone interrupted her. She pulled it out and saw it was Lauren calling. She hopped off the couch and answered the phone.

"Whats up?" She used the calmest voice she could manage. It was best not to let Lauren know just how freaked out she'd been a little while ago.

"Hey. Can you meet me at my apartment in say, fifteen minutes?" The doctor sounded rushed and like she had something important to say. Bo was already grabbing her keys and moving towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm on my way right now." Before she could add anything else the line clicked and the call ended.

"Kenz that was…"

" , I know. You only smile like an idiot when she calls. Go, have fun." Kenzi waved her hand dismissively but with a grin on her face as she turned on the Xbox and grabbed her controller.

Bo smiled and rushed out the door.

When she got to Lauren's apartment she opened the door and looked around for any signs of the doctor. "Lauren? You here?"

"Yeah, come to the back room! I have something I need to show you!" She sprinted towards the back room; the one Lauren used for her at home experiments.

"What's so important?" She was trying to stifle the anxiety that was now quickly building inside her.

"I need you to look at this blood work. Do you notice anything strange about them?" She took the folders from Lauren's hands and really studied them.

"No, they look exactly the same, like they're from the same person." Was this some sort of trick? Bo was no scientist but Lauren never just asked questions for the hell of it.

"Precisely! It's my DNA compared to yours. Well, my DNA from when your chi had been breathed in me. My DNA changed and mimicked yours, it's amazing! I've never seen anything like it! When I went back and took another blood sample, my blood work had already returned to normal."

Bo was listening and trying her hardest to let the information sink in but the red hot anger that was sweeping through her was making it increasingly harder.

"Bo? Did you hear what I said?" She kept her mouth shut because anything that left her mouth right now would be disastrous.

"Bo?" Lauren must have picked up on her anger because the excited look on her face was now completely gone.

"Lauren, I told you not to run any tests. What if someone finds out about this?" She was talking through clenched teeth, keeping the anger from seeping into her words.

"I didn't run any tests on you. I used my own blood." She felt her eye twitch in response and her hands clench; her fingernails digging slowly into her palms.

"Semantics, Lauren. Do you know the danger you've just put people in? When you compared your DNA to mine it was no longer just about you!" She could feel her control slipping, her anger coming off of her in red hot waves.

"Bo, you changed something inside of me. I deserved to know what! I won't apologize for doing what needed to be done!" _WHAT? _Was all that flashed through her mind before she lost her grip on the calm she was desperately clinging to.

"You never do, do you? I asked you for one thing Lauren and you couldn't even do that! You didn't even make it twenty four hours before going hog wild with your tests and samples!" She watched the blonde flinch and quickly recover.

"What's that supposed to mean? I did this for you! If I hadn't run any tests we wouldn't know that your chi has the ability to alter human DNA."

"We already knew that! I told you as much yesterday. This whole '_I'm doing this for you. I did it to protect you_' thing is getting really old, really fast." She could feel her cheeks and ears getting redder and hotter but what hurt most was the breaking her heart was doing.

"Bo, I only wanted to help. It's my own blood I used; there was no connection to you. I promise."

"Honestly, Lauren, do you really think that if someone saw your DNA had changed they wouldn't automatically draw the conclusion I was behind it? I'm the only Fae you spend most of your time with!"

"No, because they won't even see the results. I deleted everything, I have the only copy." Bo rolled her eyes at the naïve woman before her.

"You work for the Fae, Lauren. It's never as easy as deleting a few files. Just because the Light don't have a permanent Ash doesn't mean someone isn't still looking over your shoulder! How could you be so stupid?"

"It wasn't stupid. I promise you no one will find out!" Lauren was pleading with her.

"Your promises don't mean shit to me anymore Lauren. I've given up so much of myself to protect you, to help you, and in return I've only asked for one thing. I risked my life to release Nadia from her curse, I watched helplessly as you brought her into my own home every chance you got; my heart breaking each and every time I saw her with you, I even gave up a bit of my own humanity when you and her both begged me to kill her. I did it all for you and I only asked in return that you trust me like I trust you."

She paused as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She would not cry, not now.

"I am tired of giving you my heart only to have it broken again. So I'm done. I hope your little science experiment was worth it because I am officially wiping my hands of this mess. I can't be with someone I don't trust and especially not someone who continues to stomp on my heart."

Bo whirled around, ignoring the pained look on Laurens face. The sight of Lauren clutching her heart and tears streaming down her face made Bo's heart break just a little more, if that was even possible.

"Bo…please….I'm so sorry!" Laurens words were nothing to her now. The damage had already been done.

Bo walked away towards the door, her hand pausing on the handle. She could hear Lauren standing just a few feet away from her, crying heavily.

"I should have known better than to go against my nature, you've just proven that to me." Bo turned the handle and walked out, letting the door close behind her.

As she rushed towards her bike she sobbed, wishing the pain in her chest would just disappear. She was tired of everyone stomping all over her heart. At some point you'd think she'd learn. She was a succubus and she was incapable of falling in love. It's just a shame it took her this long and this much heartache to realize it.

_I can take the pain away_ a voice echoed through her head.

Bo swung her leg over her bike and continued to cry. The pain was what made her human, but so far that hadn't gotten her very far. Maybe everyone had been right; she was too human. She was tired of feeling like the gum on the bottom of everyone's shoe. She wanted free of the emotional weight that threatened to break her. _Take it. Take it all, _she whispered to the voice and as soon as she thought it, the pain started to slip away.

She felt the heartache disappear, the anxiety, the guilt, the pain, the anger, everything was just gone. All she felt was happiness and the undeniable need to have fun. She wanted to let loose and embrace everything she was meant to.

She smiled at how weightless she felt.

Bo pulled out her phone and hit her speed dial.

"Kenz?" Bo asked.

"What's up Bobo-licious?" From the distracted tone Kenzi had, Bo had to guess she was still playing her zombie stripper game.

"Get ready. We're going out tonight! I'm in the mood to have some fun!"

"Sure thing boss!" She hung up the phone and crammed it in her pocket.  
Bo slid her sunglasses on and rode off towards the crack shack she called home, ready for whatever the night held in store for them.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the comments and reviews, I really appreciate it. **  
**Probably won't have a new chapter up for a couple days, or if there is it'll be a short little blurb.  
No uber-dramatic cliffhangers this time. See? I listen. :P**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the updates. And thanks for reading! **


	7. Drunk Fun

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter but things have been quite hectic.  
****I promise these chapters will start updating more regularly. Thanks for sticking with it! **

* * *

**Lauren**

She stood there torn between being angry and depressed. She'd just told Bo what she thought was monumental news, but apparently upon hearing that she'd done some tests on her own blood the succubus had a total meltdown.

She'd seen Bo angry before; the scene that ensued after their first night together instantly sprang to mind, but she'd had reason to be angry then, however this time felt different. It felt unjustified.

She didn't do anything wrong, not this time. Did she? She knew sometimes she could be dense about these things. It was one of the reasons she thought Bo and her were so compatible. Granted most times their differences ended up in a fight but it also sparked a lot of knowledge and learning on both their parts.

Bo was strong where she was weak, she was more logical whereas Bo was more impulsive. She tended to cut off her emotions and revert back to her doctor persona whereas Bo practically wore her emotions like a glaringly bright flashing neon sign.

Lauren collapsed on the couch, tears pooling in her eyes as she recalled the primarily one sided argument that had just ensued. She had been so blindsided by Bo's outburst she hardly had time to counter anything the succubus had said.

She glanced at the print out of the results that lay trampled on the ground.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She muttered as she cradled her head in her hands.

She had promised Bo she wouldn't tell anyone, but she never said anything about running any tests. And even if she did, it's not like she had run them on Bo's blood work.

Bo had changed something inside of her; she had changed her genetic makeup! She'd have to be an idiot and an even crappier doctor to not look into that. Why couldn't Bo see that?

She couldn't help but note that if the tables had been turned, she was sure that Bo would have done much much worse to get to the bottom of things. But then again, things weren't a two way street for them. It was okay for Bo to cross a line but when she crossed that same line, things usually blew up in her face.

The more Lauren thought about it, the madder she got. All the arguments and points she should have screamed back at Bo only just now coming to mind.

"_Who is she to act all high and mighty?" _She thought as her blood started to boil.

"_She acts like I'm just a useless lump on a log that constantly needs saving. Like I contribute nothing!" _ Her thoughts were running a mile a minute through her head effectively destroying her usual calm demeanor.

Lauren scoffed, jumping from her seat and pacing the floor.

"_I've helped her on countless cases, I've disregarded my own safety to help her control her powers, I've done nothing but protect her like she's protected me and she has the __**nerve **__to act like I've contributed nothing? How dare she!"_ Lauren was fuming as she walked the apartment, like a caged animal ready to attack anyone foolish enough to come close enough.

"_And then she has the gall to play the victim about me and Nadia. Ugh! I waited years for her to wake up. Did she think I could just abandon Nadia like that? Did she think so little of me that she expected me to just let Nadia walk away like nothing had happened? I'd sold my life away for a chance to be with her, how could Bo be so selfish and expect me not to explore that?" _

Lauren was glad Bo had removed Nadia's curse and done what neither her nor Nadia could do when the Garuda took over her ex-lover's body. She'd forever be in her debt for that, but for Bo to throw that action back in her face just made her angrier.

She thought of the countless hours Bo had flaunted Dyson in front of her and she'd never said a damn thing. She'd watched Bo take person after person home and not once did Bo seem to care how that made her feel. But again, not a two way street. Bo was apparently allowed to be hurt by seeing her with Nadia but God forbid it occur to the succubus that she might feel the same way seeing her with Dyson or her million and one floozies.

Lauren let out an indignant snort. She couldn't wrap her head around the audacity of the woman she thought she loved.

"_If Bo had truly loved me, would she have been so willing to spew those insults, not even waiting for a rebuttal?_ " With that thought her anger faded just a smidge.

Lauren came to a sudden halt, staring once again at the lab report that was still lying on the ground. She picked it up and stared blankly at it.

She could hear the nagging voice of reason in the back of her mind. She deep sighed as it quickly chased her anger away; leaving her with the terrible feeling of her heartbreak and the fact that everything about the way Bo blew up wasn't quite right. "_It'd be so much easier to just be mad,"_ she thought to herself knowing that staying mad wasn't a possibility anymore.

She pushed her own emotions aside and scrutinized every detail of the fight they'd had. She needed to be in doctor mode; able to pick the facts apart and analyze everything.

She felt her emotions fade to the background as her mind started to process the recent events. She ran through the things Bo had revealed about her powers and the trip she'd taken and piece by piece she started to put the puzzle together.

No matter how mad Bo made her, no matter how many times they broke each other's hearts or how many fights they got into, she would always be there for her. Now was no different.

When she took the time to go over what she'd already known, everything was quickly clicking into place. If this power Bo had gotten could enhance and even add new abilities to her physically, was it possible that it could affect her emotions and thoughts too?

That was what Trick had talked about, right? That you couldn't get this much power and not be corrupted in some way by the darkness. Fae or people in general, couldn't get power like this and not be tempted by the possibilities it offered.

She'd noticed the glint in her eye and ghost of a smile that passed on Bo's face as she looked at the two Fae she'd killed, the way Lauren had known Bo was holding back some important piece of information, and combined with her hot headed reaction today, maybe things were worse than she thought.

She needed to figure out what was happening and only one person could offer her insight and that person just stormed out of her apartment.

As she walked back to her mini-lab where the whole fight started all she could feel was the pain in her heart at losing the only woman who had broken her shields, the woman who had fought so hard to free her and keep her safe. Despite everything that had happened, she still wanted Bo.

Lauren sighed as she cracked open a book, forcing her own painful emotions back inside their neat little box, and immersing herself in finding a reason behind Bo's new powers and possibly a solution.

* * *

**Bo**

She was practically skipping into the crack shack, giddy and excited to have a night where she was truly open to having fun. She waved to Kenzi before darting up the stairs and putting on her most provocative outfit. She grabbed her favorite pair of low rise skintight leather pants, a blood red camisole top and her short leather jacket.

When she was content with her outfit she stood in front of the mirror, adjusting her cleavage and how much of her tight stomach was showing. "_That oughta do"_ she thought, before applying her eyeliner and rushing downstairs.

As soon as she got downstairs she could tell Kenzi had something to say but Bo didn't want to talk tonight, she just wanted to let loose. She mustered her strength and walked over to her best friend. As she got closer she noticed Kenzi was still looking worried but at least she was completely dressed up.

Kenzi had donned her favorite 'booty snatchin' outfit, as her best friend had called it. Apparently, Kenzi had the same idea Bo had had. They wanted to go out looking drop dead gorgeous and have a much needed girls night out.

"Not that I'm not excited as hell to go out and drink the night away with my favorite skankubus but what happened between you and Dr. Hotpants tonight?"

"We broke up. And if it's okay with you I'd rather talk about this later, preferably when you and I are both nursing terrible hangovers and regretting our decisions from the night before. Talking about Lauren is gonna seriously harsh my mellow." When her own words reached her ears she heard how alien she sounded, even to herself.

Breaking up with someone shouldn't be something you say nonchalantly, but that's exactly how it sounded. Bo couldn't help but wonder if giving up her pain was something she should have done, after all, it was what made her, her. On the other hand, it was nice to not be constantly weighed down by guilt.

She knew talking it out with Kenzi would clear some of the fog that had settled into her brain and bring light to the niggling thought that was just beyond her grasp.

She glanced back at Kenzi, who was now staring at her with both a sad and excited look on her face, an expression only Kenzi could pull off.

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over Bobo. You aren't all tormented and angsty like you usually are whenever you and Dr. Hotpants 'breakup'. I know you, and something is definitely up." Bo chuckled at the air quotes Kenzi put around the word breakup. You can't breakup when you aren't officially dating, right?

"As much as I find your honesty refreshing Kenz, we're wasting precious drinking time. I promise you on everything I am that I will sit down and tell you everything tomorrow, but tonight can we _**please**_ just go get bombed and have some sisterly bonding?" She didn't dread telling Kenzi everything that had happened. In fact, if she were going to feel anything, it would have been shame. If she could trust anyone, it was Kenzi, but despite knowing that she still hadn't told her best friend.

She knew she should have told her first, but there was no sense obsessing on that. She would tell her every morsel of information tomorrow.

She listened to Kenzi blow out a deep breath, "Alright skank, let's go get our drink on and get completely wasted tonight!" Bo smiled happily and headed towards the door with her best friend in tow.

Their night started at the Dal where they downed shot after shot of delicious Fae liquor for an hour, until neither of them could stand straight without the others help. From there, the night was a drunken blur.

Her girls night out was completely blank in the morning following their drunken escapades. She awoke feeling like something had crawled into her mouth and died and her head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. Wait, scratch that. She'd been hit in the head with a sledgehammer and that was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. This felt more like a jackhammer had been relentlessly colliding with her skull for days.

Despite the light sensitivity, nausea, disgusting taste in her mouth, the strong smell of liquor emanating from her pores and the debilitating headache she had, the night had been a great one.

It's always the nights you can't remember that turn out to be the best. Of course, that's usually before you remember all the stupid things you did and instantly regret everything.

She already knew she was going to regret her night out with Kenzi. What was the first clue, you ask? Probably the fact that she was surrounded by brand new clothes, expensive jewelry and empty bottles of beer.

She chuckled to herself as she stumbled towards the bathroom, maneuvering about so she avoided any direct sunlight that shone through the slats in her crack shack dwelling.

A shower and good brushing of the teeth can only do so much for a hangover, but it was enough to make her hangover just a little less brutal.

When she finally staggered down the stairs and to the coffee maker she could tell Kenzi was in just as bad shape. Neither spoke until they had filled up on coffee and Advil. Despite their post-inebriated state, they still gaped at the bags, boxes and bottles that littered to floor of their living room.

Bo plopped onto the couch and promptly let out a shriek as a red stiletto heel jabbed her in the ass. She and Kenzi both busted out laughing, forgetting about just how terrible they felt. She guessed laughter really was the best medicine.

"Bo, what the hell is all this stuff?" Kenzi asked exactly what Bo had been thinking.

"Trophies from our drunken adventures last night?" Bo had flashes of them running in and out of clothing and shoe stores just grabbing whatever the hell they wanted. Free of charge of course, thanks to her five finger succubus discount.

"Oh god. Are we like, convicted felons now? My rap sheet is already, like, the size of a frickin' Harry Potter book. I cannot afford another theft charge!" She looked at her best friend who was now freaking out and staring in horror at the bounty of expensive items before them.

Bo couldn't help letting out the laughter that was building inside of her. Kenzi glared at the succubus who was having a fit of laughter.

"We have over $200,000 worth of jewelry here. This necklace alone must have cost a good $20,000," Bo held up a gaudy diamond tennis necklace. The necklace was more diamond that white gold and while it looked truly stunning, it also screamed out 'I'm expensive and you could never afford me!'

"God only knows how much the clothes and shoes cost. But I doubt anyone would have just let us walk out with this stuff. I guess drunk me took full advantage of these succubus powers and got us some free stuff. Relax Kenz, you're in the clear."

"Though, I will say this, when we're drunk, we have incredibly expensive taste!" She picked up a jewelry box with another diamond tennis necklace and matching bracelet.

Just as quickly as the look of horror had appeared on Kenzi's face, it had disappeared and been replaced by one of undiluted joy.

"Bobo, thank God, because these shoes are to die for!" Kenzi squealed before dropping to the ground and cradling a pair of Jimmy Choo platform sandals. Bo watched with amusement as her friend jumped from shoe to shoe, treating each one like the beautifully expensive treasures they were.

She glanced at the various articles of clothing and the shoes that were strewn about and noted that about 70% of them were Kenzi's size. Another memory suddenly surged forward.

The two of them were in a cab going somewhere, each of them holding a bottle of bourbon. She had said something to Kenzi that resulted in a drunken wager. She remembered them both drinking, well chugging, their bourbon in a test of wills and Bo was the first to bow out. She saw Kenzi laughing wildly at her irrefutable win and the excitement of her prize.

Suddenly it hit Bo; the prize had been whatever the winner wanted. No questions asked.

Actually, that made sense. Even when Kenzi wasn't drunk she had expensive tastes; always trying to get her to use her succubus wiles to get them free food, clothes, and shoes.

Just as she was about to tell her best friend another memory flashed. They were at a car dealership looking at the most expensive cars they offered. She watched as Kenzi skipped around the cars, running her hand along each of the cars sleek frames before settling on a dark purple Aston Martin DBS Volante.

Bo remembered pushing her power into the salesman, convincing him to give the car to them for free. She put so much power into it the man not only agreed but wanted to give her another car and a bunch of unnecessary add-ons too. She'd tossed Kenzi the keys, planted a passionate kiss on the salesman's lips and hopped into the car beside her best friend.

They pulled off the lot and stowed all their goodies from the cab into the brand new car and took off.

Bo shook the memory from her head and rummaged through the couch cushions for five minutes before finally finding what she was looking for. She grabbed the keys and rushed out the door, leaving a gaping Kenzi in the dust behind her.

She didn't even bother to restrain the loud gasp that slipped from her lips. Parked terribly on the street was the deep purple Aston Martin she'd seen in her memory. "Kenzi!" She screamed urgently. "Kenzi! Get out here!" she screamed louder as her friend took her sweet time getting outside.

"Hold your h…." was all Kenzi said before her eyes drifted towards where Bo had her finger pointed.

"Surprise," Bo said weakly.

"Holy hell! Whose car is that and why do we have it?" She knew she was supposed to be freaking out but it was hard to; she was just glad to be able to give something back to Kenzi.

Bo glanced at her paralyzed friend and just felt an overwhelming sense of pride and love. Kenzi was like her long lost sister, the kind she'd always wanted but never let herself admit to wanting. Her night last night was a revelation wrapped in drunken actions.

She gave away her undesirable emotions, the ones that plagued her night and day, and she was essentially inhibition free. But even with her free card, the first thing she did was call Kenzi and spend basically the entire night doing whatever her best friend wanted. Sure she could have gone on a chi sucking rampage and taken full advantage of her succubus nature, but all she'd wanted to do was party with her sidekick, best friend, and essentially sister.

Even this thing inside her couldn't take away the love she had for the girl who had never given up on her, who was always offering her words of wisdom and uncanny honesty.

Bo didn't care how she got these things; she just wanted Kenzi to be happy. She wanted to give her best friend all the things she deserved because she had done so much good for Bo, but most importantly, no matter how much Bo considered herself a monster, no matter what Bo did, Kenzi would always be there. She'd already proven that time and time again.

Her friend deserved more than just an expensive car, new clothes and shoes, but it was a start.

"It's yours." She couldn't keep her amusement to herself when her friend looked at her with a surprised expression on her face.

"Uh Bobo, I think you might still be a little wasted. I think I'd remember if I owned a sexy purple sex machine like this"

Bo chuckled and held the keys in front of her friends face. "We got it last night."

She dangled the keys, watching as Kenzi's eyes followed their every movement. "Unless you don't want it," she said in faux disappointment and just as she started to slowly put the keys away, Kenzi's hand darted out and grabbed them.

"Whoa whoa whoa! No need to be rash! Who am I to turn down a gift like this?" Her friend said as she ran towards the car and slid into the driver's seat.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the huge delay in posting another chapter but I've already finished chapter 8 and most of 9 so those will most likely be up by tomorrow, fingers crossed! **

**On a side note I would really like to thank everyone whose offered insight on the previous chapters and what they'd like from this story. I really do try to incorporate what you guys would like into it and keep in mind that I know what the end result of this story is going to be but how I get there seems to change every time I write a chapter so don't hesitate to speak up. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I tried to keep it a little light and fun because with the way the story is going it's gonna be taking a drastic turn and getting a bit darker and more serious. Hint hint. :P **

**Thanks for reading and feel free to PM or comment any ideas you have; it makes my day!**


	8. Unfortunate Meetings

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Bo**

Bo heard a ringing coming from inside the apartment and abandoned the happy scene of Kenzi squealing with joy as she pushed all the buttons in the car, to go find the phone.

She rummaged through the couch cushions and found her phone. She wiped the crumbs and sticky liquor off of it before answering.

"Hello?" She asked, unsure of who had been calling. She'd checked the caller ID but didn't recognize the number.

"Bo, what a delicious treat!" cooed the woman on the other line. She recognized the person on the other line as the Evony, the Morrigan of the Dark Fae.

"And this is..." Bo responded, feigning stupidity.

She heard a small gasp from the woman, "You know who this is Bo. You don't play stupid well, at least not when you're trying to."

Bo let out a dry laugh, "Ouch, I think you might have hurt my little ole feelings," her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Ooh, I can do much more than that. But unfortunately I have other pressing matters. I need to see you as soon as possible." She noted how hushed Evony's voice was. She had probably lost another human or done something equally embarrassing for a person of her stature.

Bo deep sighed and started upstairs to get dressed. "I'm on my way." She heard Evony start to mutter some smart ass remark but she hung up the phone before the Morrigan even had a chance to finish. She wasn't much in the mood to listen to the Morrigan's quips.

She slipped into a pair of black jeans, black tank top and her favorite black combat boots. She looked in the mirror and admired how sexy she looked in the black attire. She slapped on some mascara and eye liner, threw on her jacket and sunglasses before heading out the door.

When she got outside Kenzi was blaring the radio inside her car and opening more bags of goodies. Bo smiled and signaled for her friend to roll the window down. "The Morrigan has requested my presence, I'll be back later."

She was already walking towards her car when Kenzi responded. "Wait, we still need to have that talk. Don't think you can succu-shove gifts in my face and expect me to forget that something's up with you! Meet me at the Dal when you're done Bobo, this shit is gonna happen one way or another."

Bo rolled her eyes but nodded reluctantly. The Dal was not the ideal place to discuss these things but whatever. She'd deal with that when the time came.

She hopped on her bike and headed towards the Morrigan's compound.

She sauntered into the Morrigan's room and plopped down into one of the chairs. "What can I do for ya Evony?" She unzipped her jacket but left her sunglasses on in hopes the visit would be a short one.

"More like what I can do for you." Bo quirked an eyebrow as she watched the Morrigan get up from her seat and stand right in front of her.

"And that is?" She was interested but knew Evony had nothing she wanted. Since she'd already made the trip though, she was willing to listen.

"I know about your new powers. I'm here to offer you a place of refuge." Bo couldn't help the snort that escaped her mouth. She watched as the smug smile on the Morrigan's face faded just a smidge.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said indignantly. She was losing interest in this conversation very quickly. And if she were being honest, she was a little pissed she'd wasted time to come here. She was already nursing a bad hangover; she didn't need the Morrigan throwing threats at her too.

"Oh, Bo, we talked about this on the phone. Stupidity doesn't suit you. If you join the Dark, we can make sure no one finds out about your powers. We can give you everything and anything you could possibly want." Bo didn't answer; she just stared passively at the woman standing before her. These were things Evony had promised her time and time again, why they would change her decision now, she had no clue.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm so glad I wasted my morning to come down here. It's always a pleasure, Evony." Her voice was one of sarcasm and frustration.

Bo knew why her mood was all over the place today and it had nothing to do with her headache or binge drinking from the night before. She hadn't fed since yesterday and she'd used up whatever energy she had left when she influenced the sales people to give her all those free things. Listening to Evony was only making the hunger and mood swings that much worse.

"I don't think you understand me. I'm not really giving you a choice. Either you join the Dark Fae or I let this information leak. Then we'll just have to see how long you last out there; totally unprotected and ripe for the picking." Evony was laughing, her eyes alight with fire as she told Bo how little of a choice she had in the matter.

Bo however, being in the hungry and emotional state she was in only saw a meal standing before her. She didn't even care how badly this would turn out, she just wanted to feed and leave.

She rose from her seat and dropped her sunglasses carelessly onto the desk, revealing brightly glowing blue eyes. She watched as Evony just quirked an eyebrow in response, trying to seem unaffected by the waves of desire Bo knew were coming off her in waves. One glance at the Morrigan's aura told her that Evony was not unaffected; in fact she was burning brighter than the sun.

She slithered closer to Evony, leaving only millimeters between their faces. Her hand rose up and slowly started to caress the Morrigans face. She took great pleasure in the way Evony closed her eyes and shivered in pleasure.

She placed her lips ever so close to her ear. "I do not give in to threats Evony," she purred, "but don't worry; I know a way you can make that up to me."

She started to nibble on Evony's ear, reveling in the small moan it elicited. She raked her teeth down the woman's neck before pressing their lips together.

Even as absorbed as she was with feeding she couldn't help but notice the lack of spark she usually felt with Lauren. She felt a pang of something deep inside her but she couldn't quite say what. Not caring enough to delve deeper she returned her attention to the task at hand.

She pressed her hands firmly on Evony's face, putting as much energy as she could into the woman. While the Evony went slack with pleasure Bo fed greedily, taking as much Chi as she possibly could. It tasted sweet at first but left a bitter taste in her mouth, something she'd never quite tasted before.

She stroked a hand down the Morrigan's face, watching the ripples of red spread slowly across the woman's goofily grinning face. "Now, who told you about these so called new powers I have?" her voice was dripping with seduction, willing the answers from the enthralled woman.

"It was one of the Light Fae assistants, Kara. She told one of my minions that she'd seen some test results that showed you had some new powers," the Morrigans eyes slowly glazed over as more energy rippled across her face.

Bo felt her eyes glowing brighter as anger set her blood aflame. She couldn't help but think, '_How dare someone from the Light trade information like this to the Dark_'. She was livid as she thought about catching this woman, Kara, and making her pay dearly for the precious secrets she had so willingly traded.

"Did she give you any proof?" Bo asked as the woman bucked against her.

"No. She told me she could get some though."

Bo scoffed as the anger and resentment started to bubble over. She couldn't fathom how the Fae could pretend to be so structured and honor bound one second and so deceitful and backstabbing the second. Neither Light nor Dark seemed to appeal to her much anymore; both were equally just as despicable.

"Why would a Light Fae willingly offer information to the Dark?" As much as she was looking forward to doing damage control she needed to know the motives behind giving such important information away.

"The Light are losing faith, they've lost two leaders in such a short time and are doubting their choice. Kara came to me in hopes of some alternative or at least some reassurance."

Bo nodded as the information sunk in. Logically, she could see how it made sense to rally and seek a leader, especially when your team seems to be so weak it can't even keep a leader for more than a year. However, she had a sense of justice and while the logic behind the move made sense she couldn't just sit by and watch as her secrets were being traded. She needed to clean up this mess and quickly.

She turned her attention back to the Morrigan and finished her business.

"Evony, you don't need to get any proof. As it turns out, Kara is just a spurned lover of mine trying to hurt me in any way possible, I would hope you could forget about her foolish ramblings," she murmured still pushing a steady stream of energy into Evony. When the woman simply nodded in agreement she removed her hand, collected her things and stormed out.

She was still hungry and pissed about her powers getting leaked. She slipped her glasses back on as her eyes glowed brighter in the anticipation of things to come.

Bo had made it outside and onto her bike just as a wave of nausea passed over her and her vision started to blur. She tried furiously to calm herself, assuming her anger was the culprit. Before she could try and put the anger at bay she was engulfed in nothingness as her body slumped forward.


	9. I Did What!

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Bo**

She didn't know where she was or what time it was, let alone what day it was. Bo opened her eyes and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. She was lying on a large lumpy mattress and the musky smelling room was essentially empty except for the broken television and barren nightstand.

Once she was conscious enough to really absorb her surroundings she realized she knew this kind of place all too well. She'd spent years living out of them; she was in yet another dumpy flea bag motel. She sat up on the bed and just stared at the hideous cigarette smoke stained wallpaper, trying to summon up memories on how or why she was there.

When her mind could pull no memories, she rose from the bed and wandered into the bathroom. Her mind was in such a daze she hardly recognized what she saw looking back at her in the mirror. She knew she should have felt scared, worried, panicked, something or anything but she didn't. She felt empty; hollow.

She had just woken up in a motel with no recollection of how she got there and only when she looked at herself in the mirror did she notice that she was covered in blood with what looked like a bullet hole in her shoulder. Despite what she saw she just couldn't muster the feelings or reactions she normally would have had. She felt void of anything, and even that should have scared her.

Somewhere in her mind, Bo knew exactly how she should be feeling but those emotions never rose to the surface; the buoy that usually brought them to the surface at full force didn't seem to be doing that right now. She tried to feel angry for not knowing what was happening but she couldn't. She felt like a shell of herself, only able to process the cold hard facts of everything that was happening.

Bo stared at herself in the mirror waiting for something to wake her from this nightmare but nothing happened. All she saw was Bo.

She closed her eyes and let the thoughts of what she needed to do flood through her mind. She knew she needed to clean up so the first thing she did was take a shower and wash the dry blood from her hair and skin. As she showered her mind wandered. She thought about how well she functioned without her anxiety or fear clouding her mind, she thought about what she might have done to end up covered in blood, and she thought about what she would do when she got back home.

Surely people would notice this change in her. Even she could see the change when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes had lost that fierce glow they once held and now they were dull, cold, empty brown orbs.

She sighed and left the shower and redressed in her tattered and bloody outfit. She didn't care about the wound to her shoulder and she didn't care about how her ensemble looked. She picked up all her belongings and made it so there was no trace of her being there before she walked out the door.

Bo looked around and tried to gather her bearings. She knew she was still in the city but she wouldn't know exactly where until she found an intersection or a familiar building. She was about to start walking home when she saw her bike parked next to some bushes and walked over to it.

She noticed a dent on the side but didn't want to take too much time to inspect it. She hopped on and drove towards where she suspected home was.

When she finally got to the crackshack she snuck into the house hoping to avoid seeing Kenzi, which luckily was the case. The house was empty despite it being around noon which meant Kenzi was probably passed out in her bed from excessive drinking.

Bo rushed up the stairs and changed out of her clothes and tried to figure out how to retrace her steps. She had no idea what she'd done or how she ended up at a motel and certainly had no clue as to why she couldn't remember doing anything.

Bo couldn't really comprehend where or how she was going to find out what had happened to her but she knew standing around her home wasn't going to be of any help. She needed to take action and see if she could piece things together. First thing she needed to do was get a new phone because hers was nowhere to be found. She grabbed her keys and glasses and rushed out the door again, hoping to avoid a nosy Kenzi.

After a rather lengthy encounter with the salesperson at the phone place, Bo finally had a new phone set up with all her contacts and messages. She scrolled through the text messages and was not surprised to see most of them were from Kenzi, though they seemed more like drunken texts rather than serious ones so she just deleted them. She had two voicemail messages from Lauren which she just skipped and a message from Dyson.

She deep sighed as she listened to the message; '_**Bo, its Dyson. I have a case I need your help on. Call me back so I can fill you in.**_' She checked the time; the message was from only 20 minutes ago, so she called him back.

"Bo, about time you called me back." His voice was gruff and it sounded like he was on edge, as usual.

"I've been busy. What's up?"

"I have a case I need you to assist on. A Light Fae was murdered sometime last night."

"And this involves me, why?" She was in no mood to really snoop around for answers on a dead Light Fae member considering she had her own problems to worry about.

"We need you to go in and ask around the Dark Fae and see if they know anything. We got a tip that she'd been talking to someone from the Dark for awhile. Hey, are you alright? Usually you jump at the chance to work a case?"

Bo closed her eyes and listened to his voice change from tired and frustrated to one of sincere concern, "I'm just going through a lot of stuff. Just give me an address and I'll meet you there."

It only took ten minutes to get to the crime scene but what she saw there sent a shiver down her spine. Before she could try and absorb what was in front of her she was approached by Dyson. "Hey Bo." She dragged her eyes from the dead woman on the ground and turned to face the shifter. "Hey Dyson. What's the deal with her?" She poked a thumb in the direction of the dead body, even though she knew who it was. It was Kara, the woman who usually worked with Lauren in the lab. _'Shit!_' She cursed to herself.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize her. Her name is Kara Corrigan, she spends most of her time working in the labs as an assistant but sometimes we use her as a gopher for the Ash. We don't know if it was a Fae kill or not but whoever it was beat her half to death then shot her in the heart."

Bo walked around the body, looking for any clues. Kara's red hair was spread wildly around her, half covering the glazed over blue eyes that stared blankly at the sky. Her mouth was hanging open like she'd been in the middle of a scream when her life was snatched away. Her body was littered with cuts and bruises and puddle of blood had pooled around the left side of her chest. Bo took a deep breath and backed away from the body. She was starting to turn back towards Dyson when something glistening in the distance caught her eye.

She cursed inwardly as she started to make her way towards the dumpsters where she saw the metal object glistening. She had hoped Dyson would get pulled into a conversation so she could confirm what she already knew that object was. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

Dyson trotted up beside her before she could make it to the dumpster so she placed herself between the reflective object and the shifter. "So, listen, Bo. Uh, I know we've got this case to work but I was wondering if you and me could grab a drink later and talk. I've got some…" Bo watched with curiosity as Dyson ran a nervous hand through his hair, "I've got some important stuff to tell you. A lot has happened since you left."

Bo had no idea what this conversation could be about and if she were honest, she didn't really want to know. She had too much on her plate as it is with the dead Fae that she was pretty sure she'd killed and the fact that she had no recollection of anything else she might have done, but seeing as how she needed Dyson to go somewhere else while she stole key evidence from the scene she slapped on a smile and agreed. "Sure Dyson, how about we meet at the Dal at 7 tonight?" Her fingers were tapping nervously against her thigh as she waited for the shifter to agree.

"Yeah, 7 sounds good. I'll see you then." Once Dyson had wandered off to talk to his partner Bo discreetly reached under the dumpster and pulled out the metal object. Just like she'd thought, it was her phone. '_Shit! I was here last night'_ she cursed to herself. Looking over her phone she saw the screen was completely busted and a bullet was lodged in the screen.

She slipped the phone into her pocket and continued to survey the crime scene, hoping to catch any more damning evidence before the others could. As she walked the primarily empty lot surrounding the body, she couldn't help but feel torn. Part of her believed that Kara got what she deserved; it's common knowledge that when you betray your own kind, regardless of which side you're on it usually warrants a death sentence, but another part of her felt dirty. Looking down at her own hands, Bo could still see her hands covered in blood and it sent an unwelcome shiver down her spine.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and continued her canvas of the scene. Seeing Dyson coming back towards her Bo scanned the last of the lot and quickened her pace back to her bike. Normally, she would have stopped to discuss whatever she'd seen or what hunches she might have had about the scene with him but knowing that she might have been the murderer made her paranoid.

Bo slid onto her bike and headed towards a random bar. All these thoughts kept swirling around her brain, and the thoughts were deafening. She just wanted to pick up a stranger, heal the now less painful bullet wound in her shoulder, and then go to the Dal and find out if anyone knew what happened with Kara. She was, by no means, looking forward the rest of this day.


	10. Past and Present

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: This chapter was added mostly to give an insight into the kind of person Bo used to be and who she is now, considering all the things she's learned from the Fae. **

* * *

**Bo**

Bo pulled up to a bar on the other side of town, subconsciously trying to get as much distance between her and the dead Fae she was pretty sure she killed with her own hands, as possible. As she walked into the dimly lit bar, the smell of stale cigarettes, sweat, and beer instantly flooded her nose. She hated going to places like this, especially considering how shabby and disgusting this bar seemed compared to her bar of choice, the Dal.

She let out a sigh as she approached the bar and ordered a beer. Bo looked around and saw nothing but food. Bars like this were always a good place to find a snack, especially since most of the patrons tended to have considerably lower inhibitions thanks to the alcohol. Her game plan was simple, find a few guys and girls, siphon some Chi from them and continue on her way.

Taking a swig of her cold beer, she decided on a table in a more secluded part of the bar and waited for her prey to come to her. As she stared blankly at the bottle in her hand she couldn't help but remember what life was like before she even knew what she was.

Feeding was always a necessity, even back then she knew that. Her choice of food however, was limited to the scum of society. That was one of the main reasons she spent so much time in crappy, hole in the wall bars like this. Scum loved bars like this and the more she frequented them, the easier it got to spot the trash.

Some days, the realization that she was no better than those she fed on got to her, she would spend days starving herself. Afraid of becoming the monster she already thought she was. But most of the time, she'd convinced herself that she was something of a hero. At least, that was the best way Bo could describe it.

The succubus enjoyed the chase, it was almost as delicious as draining their Chi. Almost. She'd dress as provocatively as she could; maintaining a certain level of class but still looking appealing, and she would saunter into the bar. She loved when she could feel everyone's eyes on her as she ordered a beer or whatever her drink of choice was.

Finding her food for the day was her only real thrill. On so many levels she'd been content to be one with the shadows; trying desperately to keep from drawing any real attention to herself. But when she went out to feed, she was riveted by the attention. Ecstatic to be the center of attention for once, even if it was only for one night a week, and ridding the world of one more bad guy was something of a bonus.

The men and women she took home with her always had a giveaway. All Bo needed to do was look in their eyes, see the way they walked or interacted with others to know that they weren't as innocent as they tried to be. Sometimes, just sometimes, she went and sought out someone. She'd hear through the grapevine about a man or woman who'd done terrible things and the police didn't have the proof to arrest them. Bo would take it upon herself to do what was necessary. Her nature and will to survive had forced to take a life but in doing that, she felt better knowing that at least she was somehow saving a life too. She was saving all the future victims and bringing justice to the previous ones; that was something she could live with.

However, even now, her logic didn't always justify what it took to survive but being in this crap bar, looking at the seemingly uninteresting clientele she couldn't help but notice how much her actions and thought process had changed. She didn't kill anymore and her feeding tended to be limited to the Fae, who could offer her more energy at less of a cost to their lives.

She'd been tempted to go to the Dal early and just feed off a Fae; God knows they were usually pretty willing to offer up some of their Chi, but something in the back of her mind kept telling her to keep the feedings to a minimum, to only take what she needed.

Her intuition had gotten her this far in life, and despite all the things that had been crumbling around her, she wouldn't ignore that feeling.

Before Bo could get anymore lost in her thoughts a young woman, probably about twenty-five, sat down in the chair across from her. The woman had an almost orange complexion; most likely from cheap spray tans, her hair was a bright red and hung loosely around her face. She wasn't gorgeous but she wasn't unattractive either, her blue eyes were locked on Bo's, a small smile playing on her orange face. "I haven't seen ya here before," the woman slurred.

"Because I've never been here before," Bo leaned closer and almost whispered it to the clearly drunk woman before her.

The woman's eyes got wider the closer Bo leaned. "Oh," was all the woman managed to mutter before Bo had their lips pressed together. She made quick work of taking enough Chi to leave the woman alive and functioning before sending her on her merry way back to her table.

Bo could already feel the remnants of pain in her shoulder disappear as the wound healed itself completely. She'd only need to feed from one other person to be at least somewhat satiated, she mused.

Before she could pick out another snack, a scraggly looking man approached her. He had dark brown eyes that looked nearly pitch black. His hair was greasy looking and disheveled and his clothes were covered in soot and grime, not to mention they were littered with holes and tears. One look at the man and Bo could hear the warning bells going off in her head, the tell tale signs of trouble were there. It'd been awhile since she'd purposely lured sociopaths and rapists home and drained them, but the ability to spot them never really left her.

One look in this man's eyes and she knew he was trouble. She remained in her seat as he approached, watching in curiosity as he claimed the seat across from her. She use to hate how they walked with an air of entitlement, but today, she didn't seem to care. "Hey beautiful, you lookin' for a good time?"

It took everything she had not to snort at the ridiculously played out line. If she had a dollar for every time someone used that terrible line on her, she'd probably be a millionaire by now. Bo sighed and decided to play the game she'd long ago abandoned.

"Why? Are you offering?" She purred, smiling wolfishly.

"Sweetheart, by the time I'm done with you, you won't know what hit ya," he rasped as his calloused hand covered hers.

At the contact, Bo withdrew her hand and grabbed her beer and looked him over, "Somehow, I doubt that," she chuckled before taking another drink.

She watched in genuine interest as his eyes grew darker and a faint fire lit behind his eyes. Anger issues, she mused, probably had a rap sheet littered with abuse charges.

Bo knew his type all too well, but the game she was playing was far from over. She left her beer on the table and walked into the bathroom. She washed her hands and stood next to the door, just waiting. _'5…4…3…2…1…'_ she counted down in her mind, and when she hit zero, the door swung open.

The man from her table had busted through the door and once he set eyes on her he slammed her up against the wall. He pinned her hands on either side of her head and looked her dead in the eyes before saying anything. "Maybe I should show you just how good I can be right here and now."

Bo didn't struggle or make any attempt to move, she just raised her eyebrow and spoke, "Like I said earlier, somehow I doubt you're as good as you think you are. You're a little too bland for my taste." Her voice was calm and even, sounding as though she were talking about something completely inconsequential.

She smiled to herself as he did exactly like she thought he would. He pulled her close and slammed her into the wall again, but this time the anger was gone from his face and a menacing smile had replaced it. Noticing the lack of reaction Bo had towards his aggressive behavior he tightened his grip on her hands, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises.

"Is this too bland for ya?" he hissed.

Bo didn't even bother responding, she just laughed in his face. The scene unfolding before her was far from funny, but she wanted to push his buttons.

"Don't you dare laugh at me you bitch! You're in no position to be laughing at me!" He screamed as his face distorted into a mask of pure rage.

"If you think this act is going to scare me into having sex with you, you must be nuts." She laughed again, just as his head collided into hers.

Bo could feel the blood trickling down her forehead, but she didn't care. She had successfully pushed him over the edge and now his true colors were showing. Behavior like this used to mean a justified kill in her mind, but today, she had no intention of killing.

With her hands still pinned, she just smirked at him. "That the best you got?"

His head made contact once more with her head before his hands grabbed her hair and flung her to the floor. She rolled into one of the stalls and pulled herself to her feet, staring blankly at the man quickly approaching her.

His fist swung back and rocketed towards her face but she had already anticipated that move. Bo leaned to the right and pulled her knee back and into his chest. While he staggered back she landed another swift kick to his chest. Bo watched as he fell to the ground on his knees, one hand firmly planted on the ground, the other cradling his ribs.

Looking at him, she didn't even feel the need to feed of off him. She turned towards the door and started to leave when she felt her hair yanked backwards. She staggered for a moment, trying to keep from falling backwards, but before she could steady herself, his fist made contact with her face.

Bo heard the loud _Crack_ of a broken nose and felt the blood pouring down her face. She rolled her eyes and ignored the instant surge of pain as another hand propelled itself into her face. Bo flung her hand back and got a punch in before his leg got her in the ribs.

She let out a hiss of pain as his leg swung back to kick her in the same spot; instinctively her hand grabbed his leg and swung him into the wall. She looked in the mirror and snapped her nose back into place before kneeling down next to the man.

Bo placed her hands on his face and took his Chi, she felt it flow into her body; repairing her fractured ribs, mending her broken nose, filling in the gashes on her forehead and cheek. She took until his pulse was thready and he only had enough life force to survive.

Bo wiped up the blood on face and slipped out of the restroom unnoticed and left the bar. She checked her phone, it was 5:30; she still had an hour and a half before Dyson showed up at the Dal to talk to her. Considering she still needed to find out if anyone had information on Kara, she sighed and headed off to her next destination.


	11. Broken Hearts

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Bo**

As soon as Bo walked into the Dal she was flagged down by Trick. Letting out a sigh, she plastered a fake smile on her face and slid her sunglasses into her jacket pocket. "Hey Trick," she said, managing to sound like her somewhat chipper self.

"Hey, Bo. Where have you been?" She watched as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. A tell tale sign that he knew something was up but wasn't about to say anything just yet.

Bo raised an eyebrow, "I've been working a case with Dyson. You know how these things go, I'm unaligned so I'm tasked with tracking down any possible leads." She rolled her eyes, turned and glanced around the bar, hoping to alleviate any further scrutiny Trick would give her.

"Oh, well I'm just glad you're okay. Kenzi seemed a little worried when you didn't show up yesterday." His voice was calm and neutral like usual, but his eyes and face were conveying something totally different. Bo didn't acknowledge that though, she needed everyone to think things were the same old, same old.

She chuckled and smirked, "Yeah, I got a little carried away, ended up losing my phone and crashing somewhere else." Trick just looked at her, seemingly unconvinced by that excuse.

"I thought you were with Lauren. Aren't you two, you know, together?" Bo's smirk immediately disappeared from her face.

"Lauren and I were never really together Trick. You know that. Besides, some stuff happened and I doubt that fire is going to be rekindled." She waved her hand dismissively and patiently ignored the skeptical looks her grandfather kept giving her.

"Stuff happened?" Bo closed her eyes for a moment and thought of an adequate answer to that question but couldn't come up with anything good enough to get her grandfather off her back. She pinched the bridge of her nose and struggled for a decent response.

"Yeah, I've been going through some…stuff," she averted her gaze, knowing how terrible that sounded.

Trick leaned over the bar and examined her for a moment before speaking again. "Is that why you have blood on your jacket?"

Flabbergasted, Bo just stared at him. Her mind flashed back to waking up in that motel covered in blood, then to seeing Kara dead in that empty lot, finding her own cell phone with a bullet lodged in at the crime scene, before reality caught back up. She let out a sigh of relief when logic told her the blood was from her, well, from her incident at the bar. She stripped off her jacket and folded it over her arm. "I got a little banged up earlier; you know how trouble always seems to find me. Anyways, I gotta go talk to some of the people here. Check for leads. All that." With that, she turned on her heels and started asking the Fae around her if they knew anything about Kara.

By the time Dyson had showed up Bo had asked every Fae in the bar if they remembered seeing Kara with anyone or if they knew anyone she'd been seeing or meeting with, but no one knew anything.

As much as it bothered her to think it, she was almost certain that during her blackout she had killed Kara, but at least nothing had tied back to her. Not yet.

Bo rubbed her eyes, grabbed a beer and went to sit down at a booth in the back. Whatever Dyson wanted to talk about, whether it was the case or something more personal, she figured a little privacy couldn't hurt.

She managed to finish half of her beer before Dyson finally sat down across from her. She put on another smile, even though she didn't feel even remotely close to happy, and dove right into this undoubtedly uncomfortable conversation. "So, what'd you wanna talk about?" she took another sip as she scanned the room.

Dyson looked down at his hands, nervously fidgeting his fingers. "Well, hmm…I'm not…I don't really know how to bring it up without…uh…" She watched as he struggled to find the right phrasing. "I don't want you to think I'm looking for anything…or pressuring you. I just thought you should know." His eyes finally locked on hers, "Bo, I got my love back. Kenzi and I went to see the Norn and she wouldn't give it back to me so Kenzi went back on her own and somehow managed to get it back. I don't know what she did but I've got it back."

The words tumbled out of his mouth in rapid speed, almost sounding like an inconceivable run on sentence. She knew this revelation should have been a shock to her but the words floated through her mind and did nothing more. Her mind tried to figure out how to process the information, how she would have normally reacted to such gigantic news. Would she have leapt up in joy? Or get angry? Stick with shocked?

She knew her face was calm and unwavering, but if she were her normal emotional self, would she be freaking out? Her mind couldn't come up with a good response, so she just stared blankly at him.

"Bo? Could you say something?" He looked like a nervous wreck and Bo had no idea how she should react to this news. Not long ago, she would have jumped for joy for a chance to be back with him. But now, that didn't seem like an option. Bo knew that with everything that had happened with her, she didn't want to fall back into a relationship just because it felt familiar. Because it would give her some sense of normality, especially considering how utterly lost and confused she felt.

"I don't know what to say to that. You kinda just dropped a pretty big bomb on me…" She looked at him for a moment, utterly unsure of what would happen next.

"I know, I know. But, you left so quickly I didn't get a chance to tell you sooner. I know things have been rocky between us and you just got back and everything but I wanna give us another chance Bo. I still love you."

Bo looked down at her beer, unable to look into his sincere eyes. She twirled the bottle in her hand for a moment, "Dyson…too many things have happened between us for things to just go back to normal."

"I know that, but what we have, it's kismet. I told you before, we mate for life. I know we need to start over and try rebuilding things, but I know you're my soul mate. You just need to give us a chance."

His eyes were filed with the compassion and sincerity that she'd once loved, but now, she didn't feel anything. She didn't feel that undeniable pull towards him, she didn't feel the love; she didn't feel anything.

Looking at him, Bo couldn't help but wonder if this was how he felt. If he felt this emptiness after the Norn took his love; if he felt as desolate on the inside as she does. "I know what we had…well, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. You were basically my first real love. Until you, everyone I ever loved usually wound up dead next to me. I can't just say I'm going to jump into a relationship with you just because you can love again. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to me. I…" she looked around for some divine intervention, but with no such luck, she pressed on. "I…I don't know if I feel the same way about you anymore."

"How can you not know if you love me or not? How can you not want to at least try and get back what we had? I know we've been through a lot but you have to at least give this a shot, Bo! You owe it at least that!"

Hearing the determination in his voice and the steely look in his eyes wasn't making this conversation any easier. This was meant to be an emotional one, but she couldn't give him the reactions or feelings he wanted. She pushed her beer bottle aside and grabbed hold of his hands. "Dyson, for a long time, I wanted nothing more than to hear you say those words again. I was heartbroken when you ended things, and I was devastated when you told me you could never love me again. All that was only made worse when you openly flirted with other women when I was around, all that was only made worse when you started dating Ciara. I wish I could say we could try and pick up the pieces and try again, but even now, I know there's a piece missing."

Bo let go of his hands and could see the heartbreak in his eyes, but she needed to say this. She needed to end whatever this was because she was incomplete now. She was different. "Before, we couldn't be together because of you, and I don't blame you. I could never fault you for sacrificing a piece of yourself to help me, but now…this," she flicked her finger from him to her and back, "can't happen because of me. When I left, things changed. I can't promise to fall back in love with you, that's just something I can't do. I'm sorry."

His face scrunched up and a low growl escaped his throat, "Bo, I won't give up on us again. I won't do it. Why won't you at least try? Aren't I at least worth that? We've been through too much for this to amount to nothing! You don't even look hurt, do you even care?"

"Of course I care, but I can't try for something I know won't happen right now. Maybe things will happen down the road but I'm not going to be forced into a relationship I don't…" as soon as the words started to leave her mouth, she knew she'd said the wrong thing.

"A relationship you don't, what? You don't want?" He hissed, his hands clenching into balls.

She took a deep breath, "Yes." She said weakly, sounding deflated even to her own ears. "I'm not in the right state to be in a relationship. If you really cared, you wouldn't be forcing me into it when I'm not ready."

"The right state? Are you kidding me? We've fought the Garuda together, Bo! Whatever you're going through, we can handle it together! Just like everything else."

"Just stop!" She said forcefully, "I'm not ready, okay? You can't just come up to me and say, 'Hey Bo, I got my love back, so now we can forget everything we've been through and just get back together.' It doesn't work that way Dyson! Either you deal with that or just go."

Bo watched helplessly as Dyson growled in frustration and slid out from the booth and stormed out. "What the hell have I ever done to deserve the crap cards that keep getting dealt to me," she muttered as she polished off her beer and walked into the restroom.

She looked in the mirror and saw the empty eyes looking back at her. She splashed some water on her face in a vain attempt to clear her mind, but her thoughts kept swirling around in her brain. Her conversation with Dyson, her blank memory, her morning, the fact she may have killed someone; all of them kept swirling around her brain.

She stormed out of the bathroom and up to bar and ordered a dozen shots. Deep down, Bo knew getting drunk was probably the worst thing she could possibly do, but at that moment, drowning out her incessant thoughts was more important.

She grabbed the tray of shots and went back to her booth and downed four shots back to back. With each shot the thoughts in her head quieted down a little more. It would take more than twelve shots to get her totally obliterated but it would at least give her a decent buzz. By her eighth shot, she'd unwound considerably.

She downed shot after shot until someone sliding into her booth disrupted her fun. "Drinking alone?" the familiar voice asked.

Bo gulped down the fiery liquid and focused her attention of the blonde doctor in front of her. "Lauren."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for bombarding those who are following with a bunch of chapter updates. I have about four more chapters written out but i didn't want to bombard your inboxes so I'll hold off on publishing those. If no one minds too much I'll publish two or three chapters tomorrow evening then start updating daily or as often as I can. **


	12. Disastrous Encounters

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Bo**

For what felt like hours, neither woman spoke. Bo continued to guzzle down her shots, ignoring the worried look the doctor across from her continued to give her. "What do you want Lauren?" Her voice didn't hold any anger, it just sounded tired.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I didn't like the way we left things last time."

'_I can't seem to get away from the heart to heart talks today, can I?'_ she thought to herself. Deflated and a little buzzed she maintained eye contact and forced herself to participate in this dreaded confrontation. "I'm doing just peachy, can't ya tell?"

"Bo, you can't just drink your feelings away." Despite how sincere Lauren sounded, Bo couldn't help but snort at the comment. She didn't need to drink for those to disappear; she chuckled at the thought. "Come with me, we can talk about this."

"I don't need to talk about anything. I'm as cool as a cucumber, see? No tears, no anger, I got nothin'" she shrugged, realizing how real that statement was.

"I seriously doubt that after everything you've been through, you don't feel anything. Just come with me Bo, we can talk this out. I just want to help you, just let me do that." Lauren pleaded.

Bo rolled the empty shot glass in her fingers, "I'm sorry, but I've got enough on my mind as it is. Talking it out isn't much of an option anymore and I highly doubt it's going to help any."

"Whatever is going on, I want to be there for you. This is what we do, Bo. We help each other."

"I'm tired of everyone's help, okay? I can handle things on my own, like I've always done." Bo was transfixed by the desperate look in Lauren's eye but she couldn't bring herself to confide in the woman. When Bo didn't say anything, Lauren pressed on. "Then if you won't do it for yourself, will you at least do it for me? I'm worth at least that, aren't I? Please. Just, talk to me. We can go back to your place or mine and just talk about whatever's happened."

The idea of sharing her own terrible morning was something Bo didn't really want to pass up but then the thought of killing a Light Fae crept to the front of her mind. She couldn't possibly tell someone who was aligned with the Light, even if it was Lauren, that she killed one of their own. Deep down, she knew talking about it wasn't going to help. No one could fix this. This thing inside of her was her only ally, even if it was the cause of everything she'd done. As terribly as she wanted to be comforted she needed to protect Lauren; even if it was from the succubus herself.

"I can't tell you anything, it'd just put you and me in danger. I really do wish I could tell you, but I can't risk it. And for what it's worth, I really am sorry for everything I said last time. I was so angry and frustrated, and those things just tumbled out. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Before Lauren could even respond, Bo slid out of the booth, grabbed her jacket and walked out.

She was almost to her bike when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She'd assumed it was Lauren, so when she turned around and saw the fist collide with her face, she was completely surprised. Her instincts kicked in and just as she was about to hit back a cloth covered her mouth and everything faded out as her jacket and keys fell to the ground.

Bo opened her eyes and saw nothing but what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. There were water damaged boxes and broken crates lying about on the floor. The few pieces of equipment that were around were coated in layer upon layer of dust, much like the floor.

Her mind was shrouded in fog and her nose was killing her. She pulled herself up off the floor and tried to walk around, only to be stopped by a thick metal chain attached to her leg. Bo tried to tug the chain loose but it was anchored down into the concrete floor and sufficiently shackled to her ankle.

Her eyes darted around her in hopes of some object that could break the chain or at least something to pick the lock, but she came up empty. "Looks like you're finally up," a voice called from the distance.

Bo looked around, trying to find out who her abductor was, but they were adequately shrouded in the shadows. The voice though, it sounded familiar. It was definitely a woman's voice but she couldn't quite place it.

"Shall we let the fun begin?" and just as the voice registered in Bo's mind, the woman emerged from the shadows and confirmed her thoughts.

Evony walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on her cheek, her finger stroking the succubus's lips. "Bo, Bo, Bo. I'd hoped things would go so much smoother, but it seems we need to do things the difficult way." Her voice was soft but Bo knew the threat behind her words was very real. The Morrigan enjoyed the nitty gritty far too much.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bo jerked her face away from Evony's hands and stared at her.

"You can be quite daft, you know that? I'm here to make you choose. Except, well, it won't be much of a choice because really, there's only one option available." Evony flashed a wolfish smile and started to walk around Bo's stiff figure. "See, I know all about Kara being dead and the only logical conclusion I can draw, is that you killed her. It's a little coincidental I tell you about her and then later that night she turns up dead, don't you think?" The Morrigan let out a high pitched chuckle. "So, I'll protect you, if you just agree to join the Dark. No harm, no foul."

"No thanks. I'll take my chances." Bo had no fear or anger etched onto her face, just a calm demeanor. She watched the anger flare in Evony's features and already knew what was going to happen. The Morrigan slapped her across the face, leaving a red, burning handprint on her right cheek. Bo reached up and rubbed her cheek, "Yeah, that's still a no to your offer. I love the kinky stuff," she winked, "but you're not really my type. Sorry."

Evony looked utterly pissed for a moment before her usual mask slipped back on and she snapped her fingers. Three heavily muscled men walked out, only one of which had a weapon, and that was a whip with small metal barbs sticking out at the end. "You'll either say yes or die here. If you change your mind, just let one of us know." Evony waived her hand dismissively and walked away with a wide smile on her face.

Bo watched as the three men circled her like sharks in the water. The two unarmed Fae she knew immediately were ogres, but the third one with the whip, she had no idea what he was. Since he was the only one without a weapon he must lack physical strength, though that didn't help her narrow down what other problems he might pose.

The man with the whip was the only one to speak, "Do you still refuse to join us?" His voice was deceivingly deep, so much so that it didn't match his soft features, but it was void of any emotion. Bo simply nodded and awaited her punishment.

At the nod the two Ogres landed punch after punch until Bo couldn't stand and dropped to her knees. Their hits landed so quickly and with such strength she didn't have the time to anticipate the hits or even attempt to block them. Her face was dripping blood and it felt like someone had run into her face with a semi.

Bo struggled to get up off the ground but one of the Ogres kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying as far as the chain would allow, before she collapsed flat on the ground. She let out a dry laugh before forcing herself to stand back up. As one of the Ogres came barreling towards her she stepped to the side and landed a knee to his gut. As he dropped to the ground she swung her knee back up and it connected with his face, sending him flying backwards.

She turned towards the other Ogre but before she could land her punch there was suddenly a sharp pain spreading across her back. As she tried to turn she felt three more lashes hit her back before doubling over from the pain. Bo could feel the blood dripping down her back but her pride wouldn't let her lose this easily.

She pushed up off the ground and charged at the man with the whip only to get hit once more with the barbs, this time right across her face. She hissed in pain and that's all it took before the three descended upon her, landing hit after hit until her body lay broken and mangled on the ground. Bo's breathing was ragged and labored; she could feel the blood pouring from her wounds and the bones grinding unnaturally in her body.

She thought about all the things she'd be leaving behind now that she was actually on the cusp of death. Her friends, her lovers, her family; not just her adoptive parents but her actual family, the one's she'd fought so hard to find. Bo let out a content sigh knowing that if she were going to leave this Earth, at least she'd accomplished one of her goals. She'd finally found out who and what she was, she had people who cared about her, and she was lucky enough to fall in love twice.

The people and things surrounding her were slowly distorting and fading away, but before it disappeared completely, everything snapped back into focus like a rubber band that'd been stretched too far. Time came to a screeching halt and suddenly she was hyperaware of the Fae surrounding her. Her mouth opened involuntarily and she felt the warm rush of energy flowing into her body.

It felt like a million stars bursting inside of her, her body felt hot to the touch but she didn't focus on that. She put all her attention into the immediate mending her body was doing; the wounds stitching themselves together, the dozens of broken bones reattaching themselves, the bruises and damaged organs repairing themselves. Her eyes locked onto her food sources who just stood there, immobilized. Her body hummed with newfound strength and just as the last drop of Chi flowed into her body she felt a sudden sense of fullness. Her blood felt hot, almost like it was boiling her alive but that didn't stop her from enjoying the full meal she just had.

It wasn't until she felt the crippling pain in head that she dropped to her knees. She heard the clicking of heels on the cement floor but just as her eyes focused on the Morrigan it was as if a light bulb inside of her head began to glow brightly and then suddenly it burst and Bo was out cold.


	13. Just Like Old Times

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Bo**

Bo came to on the hard cement floor of an empty warehouse building. She jumped to her feet when she saw the three bodies of the men who had beaten her to within an inch of her life, lying dead on the floor. Their faces all had a goofy smile plastered on them and glazed over eyes. She started to back away from the bodies surrounding her when she remember the chain that had been around her ankle, but as she looked down, she realized that the chain had been broken in half and the cuff had been pulled apart.

When Bo backed far enough away, what she saw before her made her do a double take. Her eyes blinked several times before she realized that what she was staring at was actually there. She walked as steadily as she could towards the fourth body on the ground.

The bright red dress and red heels made Bo's stomach lurch and before she could fully process what she saw, she was running back towards the wall, throwing up the contents of her stomach.

When her stomach could pump no more fluids up, she staggered back towards the dead woman and slowly rolled her over.

Bo didn't need to see the woman's face to know it was Evony, but she needed to be sure. And as soon as the woman had been turned over, her fears had been confirmed.

Evony; the Morrigan, a.k.a. the leader of the Dark Fae lay dead on the ground, a surprised look on her face and a chunk of wood sticking out of her chest. Bo shuddered and went into survival mode.

Bo forced the thought that she had no idea why she kept blacking out or if she had been the one to kill the Morrigan from her mind and focused on destroying any evidence that could tie it all back to her.

Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would leap out of her chest but she couldn't worry about that. She ran around the building looking for something to start a fire but came up empty. She settled for siphoning the cars the Fae had arrived in and drenched the bodies and whatever parts of the building she could in gasoline before setting it aflame.

She'd been tempted to throw her clothes in the flames as well, but she was sure that running home naked or in a bra and panties wasn't the wisest move. She waited and watched as the building was consumed in flames and the bodies inside were nothing but a melted and crushed mess.

Bo opened the cars and removed and evidence of her presence, including her jacket, keys, glasses and phone then promptly wiped down every surface she could.

Content that she had done all she could possibly do, Bo set out towards what she hoped was the nearest gas station or town. The building she'd been inside of was in the middle of nowhere and she desperately hoped a gas station was near or some restaurant, anything. She needed to find a car to 'borrow' and get back home. She'd covered her tracks so many times before it was almost like an instinctual ritual for her. She'd destroyed whatever evidence could be linked back to her and now she needed to get as far away and as quickly away as possible.

Bo took off in a sprint, running as fast as her legs would take her. It wasn't until she'd been running for twenty minutes that she saw the faint glow of lights in the distance. She'd come up on a bunch of small stores and restaurants.

She silently thanked whoever had blessed her with such luck and promptly broke into and hotwired a car. She drove well above the speed limit until she was back in the city limits and dropped the speed to the limit.

She ditched the car a mile from the Dal and ran back to the bar, praying that she didn't run into anyone she knew. When she got to the bar she turned her phone back on. She'd had a few messages from Lauren and one from Kenzi not to mention about ten calls from Dyson. She rolled her eyes and opened Kenzi's message. **Crashing at Hales 2nite, c u 2morro –Kenz**

Bo ran to her bike, kick started it and rushed back home. She had thought she might hit a snag at some point but so far things seemed to be going as smoothly as possible. She practically ran into her house, stripping off her clothes the second she passed the threshold. It wasn't until she was halfway stripped down and at the bottom of the staircase that she saw someone staring wide eyed at her on the couch.

She whirled around, her hand going for the sword she kept stashed by the stairs. The sword was pointed towards the intruder on the couch the whole time Bo inched closer to the light switch. When she flipped the light she was momentarily startled to see Lauren sitting there, just staring at her.

"Lauren? What are you doing here?"

"I…" Bo just stared at her, wondering why her eyes were still wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. She set the sword down and waited patiently.

Lauren cleared her throat and blinked a few more times before launching herself off the couch and throttling herself towards Bo. "Bo, what the hell happened? Are you okay? Do you need to heal? Should I get my kit? Can I do anything?"

Bo stared at her, shell shocked. When Lauren started to slowly tilt her head to the side with that worried doctor look in her eyes, Bo realized what was happening. She jumped backwards, ignoring the jumbled questions the doctor had just asked.

Bo shook her head and ran up the stairs, "I'm fine," she screamed as she rocketed into her room. She grabbed whatever clothes she could get her hands on and rushed into the shower, desperate to scrub off the dried blood and evidence of her night that clung to her skin.

When she emerged from her scalding hot shower, her skin lobster red and hot to the touch, she quickly redressed and blew past Lauren to go outside to the trash cans. "I'll be right back," she muttered as she made her way outside. She tossed the clothes in the can and set it on fire; she waited until the fire had died down and effectively charred every fiber of the clothing before going back inside.

"What are you doing here Lauren?" Bo asked as she grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"I told you earlier, I wanted to be here for you." The doctor paused for a moment, focusing her gaze on the succubus, "Bo, why were you covered in blood earlier?"

Bo flinched at the question and averted her gaze. "I got into a bar fight, I guess that's what I get for trying to feed somewhere I shouldn't have."

"Bo, I know you better than that. What _really_ happened?" Her voice was soft and imploring and it took everything Bo had not to tell her.

Bo thought for a moment and tried to tell the most truth without revealing anything damning. "I got jumped by three guys on my way home from the bar. They nearly beat me to death." '_But I went all crazy succubus on them and drained them of all their Chi. Oh, and I may have killed the Morrigan too.'_ Bo added mentally.

Bo watched as Lauren's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, "Oh my god Bo, are you sure you're okay? Did you heal?" The doctor rushed back over to her and started her search for injuries again. Bo grabbed her hands and looked down at her.

"Lauren, I'm fine. I healed just fine. See?" Bo lifted her shirt and turned around to give the doctor a full view of her injury free torso. "All better." She smiled and finished off her beer.

Lauren's lip quirked in a half smile before it disappeared completely. "I know it's late but I really do think we need to talk. I know something is going on with you and I have some important things to tell you about."

Bo closed her eyes, "I know you wanna talk but it's nearly 3 A.M. and I'm tired as hell. I've gotten my ass beaten and come with an inch of dying. I just wanna crawl into bed and sleep. If you want, you can stay. We can talk tomorrow." She opened her eyes and walked slowly towards her bedroom. Part of her hoping Lauren would stay, another part hoping she'd leave.

It wasn't until her head hit her pillow that she realized what had happened that night. How close she had come to dying and how close she might come to it again if anyone found out it was her who killed the Morrigan.

She turned off her light and started to drift off when she heard the floor creaking and felt the other side of the bed dip. An involuntary smile pulled at her lips as she felt Lauren's arm snake around her waist as the blonde pressed her body tightly to her own. It wasn't long before Bo succumbed to sleep.

When Bo finally woke up the sun was shining brightly and the clubhouse was eerily quiet except for the faint sleepy mumblings of Lauren. Bo delicately lifted Lauren's arm, untangled their legs and slid out of bed to get ready for the day.

Despite her nightmares that forced her to relive the torture she endured the night before, Bo couldn't help but hope her day would be better. As she got dressed, she figured that being tortured, nearly killed, and then blacking out and waking up next to the dead Morrigan pretty much summed up the worst day for a Fae. She glanced over at the still sleeping doctor and considered her options; she could tell her about everything that had happened or she could leave an ambiguous note and slip out before she woke.

Looking at the sleeping blonde and realizing how slimy it would be to just leave she manned up and walked downstairs to formulate a good enough lie to explain her erratic behavior. Bo knew that killing the Morrigan, even in self-defense, would be something that would get her killed. No doubt about it. The less people who knew, the better; especially considering how she was still trying to cover up the fact that she'd possibly killed a Light Fae member the day before.

Bo turned on the coffee pot and started to assess her options for getting out of this huge disaster. The first thing she needed to do would be to figure out why she kept blacking out. Then would come, well, why she kept killing Fae, or more importantly how she could get out of an execution for killing 'innocent' Fae.

She ran a shaky hand through her hair and started thinking of answers to her first problem. She kept blacking out and that's something she'd never done before, at least not without her body being riddled with life threatening injuries.

Bo automatically made her coffee while her mind ran through all the facts she could remember. She had talked to the Morrigan both times before blacking out but Evony didn't have the power to make people black out, so she deduced that couldn't be the cause.

"I was pissed off the first time but the second time I didn't feel anything." Bo mumbled into her coffee cup. Bo took a healthy gulp and closed her eyes. "I'm obviously missing something. C'mon Bo, you solve cases for a living. What are you missing?" She asked herself just as her stomach let out a loud growl.

Bo, only then realizing it'd been over a day since she'd eaten any real food, reached into the fridge to reheat some leftover pizza. She put the food in the microwave when a thought nearly sent her jumping into the air with joy, "Food! Sonofa…How could I be so stupid? I fed both times." Bo smacked her palm to her forehead but as soon as the revelation popped up so did more questions.

She puzzled over the fact that she'd fed before the Morrigan took her and she didn't black out then. '_I hadn't overfed though, I only took enough to heal my wounds, and it was from a human. Maybe that's the key? I took more than enough to sate my hunger from Evony but when I finished it was almost like I hadn't fed at all. What I took at the bar was just enough to last me but I definitely got my fill from the three Fae I drained at the warehouse. This doesn't make any sense.' _Bo thought to herself; her eye's still locked on the now beeping microwave.

As if on autopilot, her body moved to stop the beeping and retrieve the now hot pizza, but her mind was busy formulating answers.

_I guess there's no pulling the wool over your eyes, now is there?_ A foreign voice echoed inside of Bo's head.

"Guess not." Bo whispered before taking a bite of her food.

_Perhaps you should get rid of the eavesdropping doctor before we discuss my plans for you. _The voice cooed to her, causing Bo's eyes to widen in surprise. Bo shot out from behind the island in the kitchen and ran to the stairs, only to see Lauren standing there with wide eyes and her mouth hanging wide open.

"Uh...Lauren, what are you doing?" Bo's voice made her seem calm and relaxed but inside her head she was running through everything she'd done and said aloud since waking up. She hadn't said anything damning and she could easily cover up whatever she'd said, assuming that Lauren had heard everything. Bo was so busy trying to mentally cover her tracks she hadn't even caught what Lauren had been saying. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Bo asked.

"I said I was just coming downstairs to get some coffee. Who were you talking to?" Lauren asked, her face already wiped of any indication of her emotions. Bo let out a sigh.

"I was on the phone with a contact. Ya know, working a case and all. The usual." Bo's eyes locked onto Lauren's in a test of wills. Lauren was the first to look away. "Coffee is in the pot, you know where everything is at. I'm just gonna run upstairs and grab something." And with that, Bo took off upstairs, not sparing another glance at Lauren.


	14. Unanswered Questions

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Lauren**

The blonde doctor showed up at the clubhouse soon after Bo had left her at The Dal only to discover the building completely empty. "Bo? Kenzi?" She screamed to the empty dwelling, hoping someone would answer. After a few more calls, she realized she was there alone.

Lauren stood awkwardly in the doorway debating whether or not to wait for Bo; she'd figured the succubus was probably feeding and wouldn't be home for another hour or so. She desperately wanted to repair things with Bo and figure out what was plaguing her and the only way she could do that was if she was persistent.

The doctor nodded to herself and sat down on the couch, idly watching TV and counting down the minutes until Bo would arrive. She was meticulously going over the facts she had about Bo's recent behavior changes, what she'd learned at the lab, how to broach the various topics without having Bo implode with anger.

After four hours of sitting there with the TV on some uninteresting show, she finally turned it off and ran through her hypothetical conversation with Bo. Granted, she'd gone through the conversation about fifty times since she got to the clubhouse, that didn't stop her from trying to anticipate the various twists and turns it was going to take. She needed to be prepared for anything and everything that would result from their talk. She needed to be there for Bo and that meant knowing how to respond to whatever she would learn.

The blonde doctor loved Bo with all her heart, even after their horrendous and quite hurtful fight. She couldn't deny how much her heart ached for the succubus. Bo was her safe place, where she felt like nothing bad could touch her. When she felt scared, alone or hurt just being around Bo made her feel safe and warm. No matter how badly they fought she would always have Bo's back; that's what love is.

Lauren wiped the single tear that journeyed down her cheek and stared off into the darkness of the clubhouse, patiently waiting.

She wasn't sure what time it was when Bo finally got back but she knew it was pretty late into the night, or more accurately, morning. She heard the succubus walking towards the stairs but panic and fear seized her body and kept her from forming the words she'd practiced a hundred times in her mind. She was frozen on the couch, staring at the blank TV with a suddenly dry mouth.

Lauren mentally chastised herself for freezing up and willed herself to say something before Bo walked upstairs. The doctor composed herself and went to talk but just as she opened her mouth Bo turned and noticed her.

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" Bo asked, her smooth voice suddenly breaking the anxiety spell Lauren had just been under.

The doctor started to talk but her words seemed to get caught in her throat. She had been prepared to use her no-nonsense attitude to get answers from Bo but seeing the succubus covered in blood with holes and tears in her clothes made any practiced conversation starters die instantly. Her heart started to beat wildly, her eyes widening in fear.

She forced herself to blink and clear her throat, trying to process what she was seeing but before any logic entered her mind her body was already leaping off the couch and into the air, sending her barreling towards the injured succubus.

As she reached Bo a flurry of questions tumbled out of her mouth as her hands started moving to assess the damage, and when she made eye contact with Bo, the wide eyes she saw on the brunette made her even more scared. As Lauren pushed the fear down and started to lift Bo's shirt to check for any substantial injuries, Bo shot backwards.

Even though Bo mumbled she was fine Lauren couldn't help the nagging suspicion that it was anything but. She watched helplessly as the brunette ran up the stairs; probably to change and wash the blood away. Lauren just stood at the bottom of the stairs trying to figure out how to handle this situation.

A truckload of questions were floating through her mind, adding to the already lengthy conversation she had wanted to have with Bo. Maybe, just maybe, Bo would open up to her and they could tackle whatever was going on together.

That idea was soon squashed when she watched Bo run out the door with a handful of clothes only to come back five minutes later smelling faintly of smoke. She ignored Bo's queries as to why she was there and went straight for the obvious question. "Bo, why were you covered in blood earlier?"

The tell tale signs of distress were evident on the brunettes face as Lauren watched her flinch at the question and avoid eye contact. She knew Bo well enough to know the next thing the succubus was about to say was a flat out lie. Lauren wouldn't be pushed away, not this time. She was determined to get to the truth so she called Bo out on her lie.

She focused on the succubus and watched her features as she gave her 'real' reason and Lauren couldn't see any of the obvious signs of lying. Though, hearing Bo tell the story so calmly was a little odd and was definitely something she would take note of.

Upon hearing that she'd been nearly beaten to death her heart sped up again and she couldn't help but ask a flurry of questions to make sure Bo was okay. She rushed towards her and started examining her face for cuts or wounds, then her arms and moved to check the rest of her body. She was forced to stop when Bo grabbed her hands.

Lauren stilled immediately, feeling that electric shock that only Bo's touch could give her. She'd only been away from Bo for a few days but it felt like eons since they'd touched, since they'd kissed. Feeling her strong and velvety soft hands on her own sent and shiver down her spine and made desire burn in her stomach. She wanted to close the distance between them and melt into her, to lean up and press their lips together and just get lost in one another but she knew that wasn't a possibility at the moment, so she resisted the urge.

Just as Lauren clamped down the surge of desire that was coursing through her veins Bo lifted her shirt to expose her taught and uninjured stomach. She could only watch as the succubus twirled effortlessly to show how perfectly healthy she was. There was something so familiar about it that Lauren couldn't help but smirk, but as quickly as the semi-smile hit her lips it was gone. The real reason she had come to see the brunette snapped back to the front of her mind. "I know it's late but I really do think we need to talk. I know something is going on with you and I have some important things to tell you about."

She'd known Bo had been a bit off since coming back from her trip and the more time she spent around her the more things she realized were different. The succubus had gotten a huge influx of power, her mood had been all over the place since coming back but now it was like she was different. She didn't have that heat or passion she usually had, her voice was eerily calm and for Bo, that hardly ever happened. Her emotions ruled her so it was almost an impossibility for her to be this calm. Not to mention all the things she'd been hearing about the succubus. While she chalked most of it up to the Fae rumor mill she couldn't help but believe some of them.

She'd heard about Bo meeting with the Morrigan about something important, about Bo getting into fights with people in bars, drinking excessively and using her powers on humans without thinking of the consequences, and then there was the incident with the dead Light Fae assistant.

Lauren could agree with Bo on one thing in their argument; she had in fact been naïve. Never once did she think anyone would go snooping around her lab and even if they did she had been sure to wipe the database of any tests or results from when she tested Bo's blood against her own. She didn't know until it was too late that someone had accessed the information mere seconds before she had wiped the data from the servers.

Lauren had been thinking of ways to try and repair what damage she had done but by the next morning news had hit that the Fae who had accessed the information was dead. Somehow, she'd known Bo had done it and if she hadn't killed her then she found someone else who could.

While part of her wished that wasn't true Lauren knew what knowledge of Bo's powers could do and she couldn't blame the succubus for tying up loose ends. Especially considering it was Lauren who had put her in that predicament.

Even though Lauren knew that Bo had done what was necessary to survive a small part of her wished it wasn't true. She wanted to believe that Bo was a good guy; that she wouldn't jump to killing someone just because they knew sensitive information, that maybe she would have tried to find a way to rectify the doctor's mistake without taking a life.

But, as was typical Bo, she got the brush off and couldn't even explain to the brunette that even if the rumors were true she would still be there for her. She wouldn't judge Bo because she knew that the succubus wouldn't kill or harm without reason.

Lauren let out a sigh as she watched the love of her life walk up the stairs. The doctor hesitated a moment before walking up the stairs and sliding into bed next to her former lover. She might have done some stupid things in the past but passing up a chance to be this close to Bo again was not something she was about to screw up.

The moment her body melded to Bo's she felt home, all her worries and troubles rolled off of her and she drifted off to sleep. Relishing the close contact and dreaming of nothing but their love.

When Lauren woke it was to an empty bed with the smell of brewing coffee wafting through the room. She quickly brushed her teeth and started down the stairs when she heard Bo talking to someone. Giving in to her curious nature she halted her steps and strained her ears to hear what the succubus was saying.

She caught the strange pep talk the succubus was giving herself and then something about food. Lauren furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to process what Bo was mumbling about but she honestly had no idea. It had something to do with Bo's feedings but that was as far as she got.

Hoping to catch more Lauren waited on the steps making sure to make no noise, unfortunately that didn't matter because after a few beats of silence Bo surprised her by walking stealthily over to the stairs and confronting her.

Lauren lied easily, saying "I was just coming downstairs to get some coffee. Who were you talking to?"

Upon hearing Bo's reasoning that she had 'been on the phone with a contact' she knew immediately that she was lying. Not only did Bo not have a phone anywhere in her hands but after the brunette ran up the stairs Lauren rummaged around the kitchen and didn't see a phone there either.

The doctor also added that fact to her growing list of things to discuss with Bo. Lauren was determined to get answers this morning. No matter how hard she had to pull the truth from Bo, she would get them.

To pass the time and go over her conversation points one more time she busied herself by making a cup of coffee and staring at the succubus's choice of 'breakfast' in distaste.

When Bo finally came back downstairs Lauren didn't waste any time asking her first question, "Bo, what's been going on with you?"

The blonde stared into Bo's eyes, waiting for an honest answer. "Nothing has been going on with me. I've changed. People change."

"You're right, they do. But not like this, not like you have."

"Lauren, just let it go. Nothing is going on, I'm still me. Stop looking for problems where there aren't any."

Lauren deep sighed and persevered. "I'm not an idiot Bo; I know something is wrong with you. For starters you've never snapped like that during an argument, second of all I know you were talking to yourself earlier; third of all you've been distancing yourself from everyone. That doesn't seem like nothing."

"Distancing myself? I haven't even been back that long! How in the world can I distance myself from everyone when I've only been back a few days? And as for the talking to myself thing, I do it a lot. I know it seems like we know each other pretty well but there's a lot you don't know about me and I'm sure there's a lot I don't know about you. As for the argument we had, you're one hundred percent right. I snapped and I said some things I shouldn't have. But don't act like some of it was merited."

Lauren couldn't help but scoff and roll her eyes. "You were gone for weeks and then as soon as you get back you start pulling away and staying out all night, that seems like distancing yourself. And I wasn't the one who ended things between us; you did that during your argument. I just want to be sure you're okay. I worry about you Bo." She pushed back the lump in her throat and blinked the tears in her eyes away.

"I know you worry but there isn't any need for you to. When I need help I'll ask for it. And we weren't really an 'us' to begin with. We always just sorta…I dunno, happened. We can't be a couple if we've never even been on a date Lauren." Lauren watched as the succubus shifted uncomfortably and couldn't help but reach out and hug her. Taking in the scent she had missed so much, the scent that was a combination of so many things but was simply, Bo. It was also comforting to know that while Bo initially tensed up she eventually relaxed into the doctor's grip.

Lauren closed her eyes and just absorbed the moment before pulling away. "I want things to be fixed between us but I've got a lot going on right now. I just need some time to sort some things out. Just please trust me and let me get through this and then I'll tell you what I can. I know it's asking a lot but it's all I can offer right now." Bo pleaded.

Lauren didn't trust her voice so she only nodded. After getting her emotions in check she looked earnestly at the succubus, "Alright Bo, but please promise me you'll talk to me about this. I can help; you just have to let me."

"I promise."

Lauren finished her coffee, grabbed her belongings and left the building. In her gut she knew they hadn't even scratched the surface of what Bo was going through but she held on to the hope that Bo would confide in her again, like she had the night they spent together. Lauren let out a sigh and walked to her car.

* * *

**A/N: You're reviews were most appreciated, so thank you all. And since the general consensus is that you all don't mind getting your inboxes bombarded with updates, I'll keep up with the multi-chapter uploads if I can. **

**Next chapter should be well worth the wait, lots of stuff going on. Anywho, thanks for sticking with me. :)**


	15. Hidden Memories

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Bo**

* * *

Bo stood in her kitchen staring at the doorway Lauren had just walked through, wishing she could throw caution to the wind and just tell the blonde everything she'd experienced the past few days, but she couldn't. Not yet.

"What's happening to me!?" Bo screamed to the emptiness of her home. Her voice was dull and broken while her mind was furiously trying to connect the dots and draw some semblance of a reasonable and logical explanation for the voice in her head.

_You over analyze things far too much Bo. I've already explained what's going on but your hardheaded ways just won't let the information seep into that thing you call a brain. I am you. Plain and simple. I'm the part of you that you keep locked up, the part you're sooo afraid to admit you have. _The voice taunted Bo while brief images of things she didn't recognize flashed through her mind. Snippets of images flurried across her vision; someone on the ground, a phone, a hand holding a gun, blood, wood, and then nothing.

Bo's eyes were practically popping out of her head and her hands were gripping the counter as if it was the only thing keeping her from collapsing onto the floor. Her mind was zipping through thoughts; from the voice in her head to the possibility that she may actually be going crazy just like her mother.

"It's just a voice Bo. Snap the hell out of it!" She gripped the counter harder, hoping her own voice could somehow rationalize what she'd just seen, hoping it could anchor her and release whatever hold this phantom in her head had.

_I never said I was just a voice in your head, you did. I'm you Bo. I'm the voice of your power, I'm your baser instincts, I'm all the things you should and could be. You should stop fighting me and work __**with**__ me. _

Bo tossed her empty coffee cup into the sink and just waited for this ridiculous nightmare to end. She waited for her eyes to open and reveal her laying comfortably next to Lauren, to have the beautiful blonde doctor kiss her and reassure her that this entire ordeal was nothing but her insanely overactive imagination; nothing but a mere dream.

The succubus waited and waited but her eyes never opened. The dream didn't end and Lauren never kissed her or reassured her. Bo rubbed her eyes and slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around her bent knees.

"I'm not a monster. I'm not evil. I can't…I won't be what you want me to be." Bo whispered hesitantly, praying that her resolve was stronger that her own voice portrayed it to be.

_You aren't a monster Bo, you're Fae! You are capable of so much more than this weak and feeble human you try to act like you are. Sure, you use your powers but you still identify as human. It's pathetic! I'll show you what you're really capable of. What you really are! _

Just as Bo was about to protest her mind was flooded with the replay of what she'd done when she'd blacked out.

* * *

**Flashback: Bo – After meeting the Morrigan**

_**Bo's body slumped forward on the motorcycle, her body unresponsive for mere seconds before everything flashed back into focus and her body snapped back upright. Her eyes sprang open, shining bright blue like a neon sign. Her face which was usually soft and relaxed, tensed into a deforming scowl as her foot stomped down hard on the kickstand and forcefully started the bike. Her bike sped down the street, ignoring any stop signs, running through red lights, cutting off cars and nearly hitting two pedestrians. **_

_**Inside her head, Bo's thoughts were focused like a laser on only one thing. She needed to kill Kara, to get payback for that stupid Fae telling her secrets to the Morrigan. The thought ran endlessly through her mind like a chant. The voice that echoed the words in her head sounded foreign and angry. **_

_**Her bike pulled up to the Ash's compound and Bo sat on her bike, hidden behind all the other cars there. She waited for hours, never moving an inch, her thoughts never wavering, her hands balled into angry fists at her side. Her mind so focused on her one goal that she didn't even notice her nails digging into the flesh of her palm, breaking the skin. **_

_**The singular thought in her head only got louder and angrier the longer she waited, but she had a task to do and she would be damned if this ignorant Fae would get away. She would not let someone ruin her life or her chance to fully use her power. **_

_**As time progressed and the sun slowly sank into the sky, leaving a flurry of colors above her, Bo's face slowly contorted into a more and more ferocious scowl. It wasn't until 7:30 that she saw her target leave the compound. **_

_**Bo watched as the woman walked out of the compound and down the street, only stopping once to answer a phone call. Her eyes were locked on the redheaded woman as she watched from afar. **_

_**She waited until the woman was three blocks ahead before starting her bike and following. Bo waited until the woman was utterly alone on the sidewalk before hopping off her bike. Her body moved with liquid grace as she quickly glided towards the lone woman. Her body blended into the shadows as she hunted her prey like a lion hunts a gazelle. Stealthily, she moved closer and closer until only inches separated the two and before Kara could even start to think about turning around Bo slammed her fist down onto the woman's head, knocking her out cold.**_

_**The succubus grabbed the woman by the waist and hoisted her onto the bike, making sure no one was around to see before heading off to a secluded area. **_

_**She held on to the unconscious Fae until they arrived at an abandoned lot a good distance from the compound. She turned off her bike and knocked the woman off, waiting patiently for Kara to awake. **_

_**Once the Fae hit the ground, her eyes snapped open. Her eyes went from angry to fearful in milliseconds. The brunette succubus let out a throaty amused laugh as her foot connected with the woman's chest. "Oh Kara, Kara, Kara. What am I going to do with you?" Bo snarled, her voice seeming a little deeper than usual. **_

_**The Fae struggled to stand up, "What…What do..y..you mean?" Her voice was laced with fear and it only made Bo giggle with joy. **_

"_**Don't play stupid with me Kara. I happen to know for a fact you've been trying to trade my secrets. That's a very naughty thing to do!" Bo's eyes grew brighter as she waggled her finger at the woman. **_

"_**I…I didn't mean to. I wanted some assurance! The Light can't protect us! You know how it is to be unprotected! Please!" Kara screamed, begging for understanding. **_

_**Bo looked the smaller woman over before kicking her bike in frustration, leaving a dent on the side. "DON'T! Don't you dare compare our situations! You have a side, you have protection; you're just greedy and desperate for attention! And because of that very stupid mistake you made, I have no choice but to clean up this mess." Bo's anger grew substantially as she talked, her hands clenching and unclenching, her jaw tightening with every passing second. **_

"_**I can fix this. Just give me a chance, please! There's no need to do anything drastic!" **_

"_**Oh, my dear, yes there is. You've just given away my life so it's only fair I take yours. All of you Fae seem to think you can just do whatever the hell you please; assuming the Light or Dark will protect you. Sorry to burst that ridiculous bubble but I'm unaligned; I have only my side! My do-gooder counterpart seems to think violence like this is unnecessary but she couldn't be more wrong. Even now, I can feel her trying to push me back into that damn little tank she's stuffed me in, but I won't let her. She's too weak to do what needs to be done, but I'm not. I'll protect us by whatever means necessary. And it seems, I even get to have a little fun while I do it!" Bo laughed wickedly as she jumped up and down with joy. Relishing the thought of breaking the woman before her, enjoying the freedom to do as she pleases, to be who the succubus was always meant to be. A killer. Someone who looked out for herself and no one else. Someone who found trouble and had fun doing it! **_

"_**Do-gooder counterpart? What…what are you talking about?" Kara asked, her hand slowly reaching behind her back. **_

"_**I'm sorry, but Q&A time is over. Time for you to die." Bo snarled as she started to pounce onto the Fae. **_

_**As Bo's body leapt into the air, Kara's hand snapped out from behind her back with a small black handgun. A shot rang out and Bo crumpled to the ground; blood trickling from her shoulder. **_

_**The succubus's face contorted into something of pure evil, her body shaking with anger as wings flowed from her back. Her teeth bared, eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched she tackled the other Fae to the ground. **_

_**Her fists landed blow after blow to the woman's face, only stopping when Kara used her legs to push Bo off of her. **_

_**Bo flew backwards, landing firmly on her ass. She shot up off the ground, her wings spreading out wide as she twirled towards Kara, who once again had her gun ready to fire again. The bullet hit the wings and promptly dropped to the ground as Bo connected her boot to Kara's chest. She kicked and kicked until the other woman was a crumpled mess on the ground. **_

_**Seeing the defeat in the other face sent Bo over the edge and she couldn't help but laugh out loud. She bent down and pulled the woman tight against her own body; the blood from Kara's wounds seeping onto Bo's clothes and flowing freely onto her skin. "I'll end it quickly now, don't worry." Bo muttered before tossing the woman onto the ground. **_

_**Bo turned to grab something from her bike but a clicking sound behind her made her whirl around. The sound of a click and then a bang had startled the succubus as the bulled collided into her chest, right where her heart was. **_

"_**Son of a bitch!" Bo snarled as she clutched her heart; waiting for the blood to flow from the wound, but it never did. Bo ran a hesitant hand over her flesh before feeling the heavy mass rub against her chest. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone which had the bullet lodged into the screen. **_

_**The brunette let out a deep and throaty laugh before waving the phone in Kara's face. "Guess the universe agrees with me. You need to die!" Bo laughed louder until Kara's foot connected with her chest, sending the phone flying out of her hands and effectively dropping Bo on her ass again. **_

_**The succubus let out a frustrated growl as she dove for the gun by Kara. She stood slowly and hovered over the bloody woman, the gun aimed at the woman's heart. **_

"_**Tit-for-tat. You shoot my heart, I shoot yours." **_

_**Just as the words left Bo's mouth, Kara's eyes widened in fear as she started to scream until the sound of a gun being fired quickly silenced her. **_

_**Bo laughed wildly at the look on the other woman's face, "See, Bo? This is how you should be! Fearless and willing to get down and dirty. Anyone who crosses us should be afraid. We may be unaligned but we are a force to be reckoned with. I'm here to protect you, to protect us!" **_

_**The succubus chuckled as she tucked the gun into the back of her pants and headed towards a motel to sleep off her wounds. On her way, she wiped the gun down and tossed it into a less than reputable neighborhood. **_

_**Bo pulled up to the first motel she saw, carefully hiding her bike behind some bushes and then breaking into one of the rooms to sleep. **_

_**As soon as her head touched the pillow she was out cold.**_

* * *

**Bo – Confrontation with the Morrigan in the Warehouse (Second Flashback)**

"_**Bo, darling, you didn't need to go and kill my henchmen! I was quite fond of them." Evony chided; her eyes dancing with humor. **_

"_**You really shouldn't be smiling at me. See, Bo might not kill you, but I will." The succubus snarled, her voice deeper than usual, her eyes glowing bright blue again. **_

_**Evony, who was slowly approaching the chained succubus, halted her steps. "Oh my. You must have gotten hit upside the head harder than I thought." **_

_**Bo laughed wildly as she bent down and snapped the chain before then ripping the shackle from her ankle and tossing it across the room. Her eyes now locked on the surprised look on Evony's face. **_

_**Bo sprinted towards Evony, standing only millimeters away from her. "I assure you, I'm in perfect health." Bo whispered in the Morrigan's ear. **_

"_**Does this mean you're still not going to accept my offer?" Evony whispered with faux disappointment, her voice appearing calm but Bo knew otherwise. The woman's aura was emanating fear and that made Bo all the more giddy. **_

"_**Oh Evony, you really are naïve. I have no intention of joining you and I think you already knew that." Bo took two steps back, standing directly in front of a row of broken wooden crates. **_

_**Evonys face twisted into one of pure rage, "I don't take rejection well, Bo. If I can't have you, then no one can! It's a shame you won't be able to say goodbye to that pretty little doctor friend of yours but don't worry, I'll take care of that too." The Morrigan practically spit the words at Bo while she stalked closer to the stoic succubus. **_

_**Bo's mind was eerily quiet despite the fact that her blood was boiling with anger and anticipation. Inside of her head there was a faint buzz of static but nothing more, nothing to distract her, nothing to push her over the edge. This version of Bo loved the thrill of the fight, the nitty gritty that came with confrontations like this. Her body was humming with excitement and she wanted to let her body do what it did best. Fight. **_

_**The power within Bo had scrutinized every action the succubus took, every emotion that stunted her growth, every person who in its eyes; weighed her down. Her power had been given a voice, it had been given a chance to show the succubus how powerful they could truly be together. How Bo should be defending herself, protecting herself not from the weak emotions of 'love' but from the Fae that wanted to destroy her; them. **_

_**The power within Bo had looked at Evony's approaching figure and ardently read her body language. Evony was pissed, that much was obvious, but the way her shoulders slight hunched meant she wasn't overly confident, her hands kept clenching and unclenching which probably meant she was gearing up to use her powers the second she came within reach of Bo. **_

_**The laugh that escaped Bo's mouth clearly surprised the Morrigan but that didn't stop her from her stealthy approach. When she was within reach, Evony's hands darted out in desperate need of contact with Bo's flesh. However, Bo had already anticipated that move. **_

_**Within seconds, Bo stepped to the side, stomped the crate behind her, kicked a piece of splintered wood off the ground, whirled around to grab it as it flew into the air. The second her hand grasped the wooden chunk her body pivoted and her arm slammed the wood into a shocked Evony. **_

_**The wood had penetrated right into the Morrigan's heart, causing the woman to stumble forward and collapse face first into the ground. The only sound was the quiet gasp that escaped Evony's throat before she ceased to live.**_

* * *

**Bo – Present**

Bo was on all fours on the ground desperately gasping for air that never seemed to really fill her lungs. Her head was pounding and fear was coursing through her veins like ice water. Her body shivered as the events played through again and again like a movie on repeat. "I…" was all Bo managed to say before her stomach clenched into a knot and sent her running up the stairs to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before her breakfast and coffee were spewed into the porcelain bowl.

She rested her head on the rim while the dry heaves continued to plague her, all the while her mind was still trying to come to terms with what she had done. When her stomach finally stopped lurching, she collapsed onto the cool tile and stared blankly at the peeling plaster on the wall. "I can't be that cruel. I can't be, I just can't." Bo muttered to herself as she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach.

_Oh, but you are, you just never realized it. You remember your fight with Vex? You were so blinded by your anger and the betrayal of Lauren that you were willing to torture and kill him. And you almost did, until Dyson stopped you. Even then, the anger was coursing through your veins and only the blood dripping down that blade you had under his chin stopped you from killing him too. _

_Ooh, and the Lich that shot you and was going to eat our precious blond doctor, the resigned look in her eyes, the one that all but said she'd given up. You remember that look, right Bo? How that defeated look set your blood on fire with anger and fear, how it made something in you just __**SNAP**__! I took over and saved you both! Just like I did with the Morrigan and that stupid Fae Kara! We protect each other Bo! I'm not the enemy! _

"I can't believe that. I can't be this monster who kills without a second thought. I can't be like the rest of them." Tears streaked down Bo's cheeks as she fought to see the good in herself.

Her body shook as she repressed the growing sobs that were suddenly caught in her throat. Bo wanted to say something, she wanted to get angry, to be able to say she wasn't capable of such terrible things, but she couldn't. She felt her emotions snap back into her when her missing memories slammed into her but the shock of it all was keeping her from really processing.

She felt the cold creep across her skin and through her blood. '_Is this what I really am? Is this what my true nature is?_' the thought scared her more than she wanted but she couldn't ignore the facts. She was a killer. "I killed them. And…I…enjoyed it." Bo's head dropped as her body slowly stopped shaking.

She didn't want to feel like this, she didn't want to know what she'd done. She didn't want to feel how excited it had made her feel. Logically she knew it wasn't really her, but it was what was in her. The power within her took joy in killing, took joy in distributing its perverse brand of 'justice' and it left Bo feeling dirty.

_I'm not the only one who takes joy in killing and you know it. The low life Fae who tried to hurt Lauren; Alexae and Brutas, you wanted what happened to them, you wanted them to pay just as much as I did! The man you drained in the bar yesterday, didn't you enjoy getting one more abuser, one more rapist off the street? Even before me, you killed because it gave you a sense of justice, but you still enjoyed the thrill of the chase. I haven't changed you Bo, I just bring out what you refuse to acknowledge. _

Her body froze and her heart felt like it had ceased to beat and plummeted into the pit of her stomach. Her mind was reeling with the thoughts that were being shoved down her throat and what made it all that much worse was that she couldn't really argue. Her past had been filled with dead lovers and dead convicts and wrong-doers. She'd always taken pleasure in pursuing abusers, rapists, murderers, drug dealers, pimps, all the people who knowingly hurt others; enjoying the rush that accompanied the chase until she drained every bit of life from them and left them an indistinguishable pile of charred flesh and bone. She always took solace in knowing that even though she'd killed, she'd done it to save others. To know that the life she took would undoubtedly save more that what she took, that one dead murderer meant that their future victims got to live. She had always rationalized how she'd fed and killed, but now…

Bo wasn't sure who she was anymore. She wasn't sure if she truly was nothing more than a sadistic monster who killed for fun and foolishly tricked themselves into believing it was to save others or if she really was doing some sort of good given what she'd needed to survive.

Bo pulled herself up from the floor and made her way to her bed and collapsed on top of it. Her mind was a jumbled mess and she couldn't focus on one thing for more than a few seconds before her mind jumped to something else.

She was a wreck and the inner turmoil was threatening to send her off the deep end. It was at this moment that she wondered if this was how her mother started to snap, when she finally started to succumb to the darkness.

Bo was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the door downstairs slamming shut.

"Honey, I'm home!" Kenzi screamed.

The sound of her friend should have been comforting but it left the succubus torn, should she tell her best friend just how much of a monster she truly was or should she slap a mask on and pretend none of it happened?


	16. Making Dangerous Friends

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Bo was slightly embarrassed and mostly ashamed to admit that she wasn't anywhere near ready to tell Kenzi about what had happened this past week. When it was just a case of a power increase, she was more than okay with telling her best friend all about it. Now? Not so much. While logic told her that Kenzi wouldn't shun her for what the memories revealed, Bo wasn't willing to take that risk. She needed her spunky roommate.

The memories continued to swirl around in her mind as she talked to her best friend and all Bo wanted was an escape. She needed to get out and try to forget what she had just remembered. The succubus talked to her friend for a short while before making up and excuse and leaving.

'_I'll talk to Lauren first, then tell Kenzi. I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning…_" she thought to herself, hoping it would give her the strength she needed to tell those closest to her.

* * *

Bo walked into the Dal that night, not quite sure why she was there but just desperate to feel like she belonged somewhere. Her life was spiraling out of control and this pub seemed to be the only thing keeping her grounded at moment.

She sat down at the far end of the bar and watched the other Fae interacting as she waited patiently for her usual drink. '_It's unusually quiet here tonight._' Bo thought to herself as she surveyed the crowd.

It wasn't until Trick popped up with a beer and an answer to the comment she'd just made in her head that she realized how much shit she was in."Word broke this morning that the Morrigan and three high ranking Dark Fae have gone missing."

Bo had to force herself to swallow her beer instead of spewing it across the bar. "She's probably just seducing someone or getting into trouble with Vex." She had hoped that Trick hadn't noticed how shaky her voice was.

Bo looked back out at the crowd, desperately trying to figure out a way to change the subject.

She was about to say something when a man who looked about 35 sat down on the stool next to her. Before Bo could stop it, her eyes were glowing bright neon blue and his a bright red. The brunette let out a gasp at the surprising action.

The man ran a hand through his light brown hair, his now hazel eyes twinkling with mischief. He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Bo's ear and smiled. Bo was left speechless for a moment. She had no idea what was going on but she knew enough to be wary of the man.

They sat next to each other for a few moments, neither saying a word to the other, until he broke the silence and held out his hand. "William, Will for short."

Bo looked at his hand and then at him. He looked harmless enough with his flawlessly tanned skin, his muscular arms and body, those shining hazel eyes, his perfectly tousled chestnut hair and not to mention his near perfect face. Every feature complimented the others, from his strong jaw line to his dimples. Everything about him screamed perfection and that immediately sent off warning bells in her head.

Bo held out her hand, "Bo." She quickly extricated her hand and went back to her beer.

Will smirked and swiveled on his stool to face her, "Can I buy you a drink?" his voice was smooth and deep and pulled at something in Bo. She held up her beer, "I'm set," she kept her eyes trained on the liquor collection in front of her.

Will's eyes narrowed for a second before he leaned forward, "How about a dance?" he looked at her with the biggest smile he could manage, a hopeful look on his face.

"Sorry, but I'm not in much of a mood to dance." she glanced at him, gave him an apologetic smile and turned back around.

When she saw he was about to say something else she cut him off. "Look, I know you're trying to be nice but I'm really not in the mood today. You seem like a nice guy, maybe a little pushy, but nice nonetheless. I'm having a really shitty day so could you maybe just stop?"

He looked like he was about to protest but when she turned to look at him; something in her eyes stopped him dead in his tracks. He nodded once and turned around.

They sat in silence at the bar, each one drinking their liquor of choice. A part of Bo felt bad about shooting the man down but another part and it was a much much larger part told her to just shrug it off and focus on solving her current dilemma; the one that had the pub abuzz with gossip.

She had hoped that coming to the Dal would help her get away from everything and give her a chance to think things through but sadly, that wasn't the case. Every time she tried to think of a way out someone around her would start gossiping about the Morrigan and possible conspiracies involving Kara and assassination plots and a whole lot of other crazy theories.

Her mind was spinning and every mention of the Morrigan had her stomach reeling. She was sitting there for five more minutes before the cartwheels her stomach was doing sent her to the bathroom. She splashed cool water on her face and forced herself to take deep calming breathes before she had panic attack or passed out on the bathroom floor.

She stood at the sink, her eyes locked onto the drain for fear of seeing her own reflection, steadily taking deep breaths. When she was calm enough she slowly made her way back to her stool, quickly noting that Will was still sitting there, she also noticed that her beer had been replaced and next to it was a shot of something green.

Will lifted his own green shot and nodded to Bo before downing it. The succubus looked at him curiously before throwing caution to the wind and following suit. She lifted her shot to him and downed it. She was pleasantly surprised at how smoothly it went down and also by the fantastic taste that accompanied it. She welcomed the warmth that spread throughout her body as the shot made its way down to her stomach.

"What was that?" she asked feeling momentarily giddy.

"Ah, that's a secret." he smiled and winked at her before holding up two fingers for more shots.

While Bo watched Will order the next set of shots she felt the air around her thicken as reality came crashing back down on her.

Taking a deep breath she forced herself to sit up straight, "No more shots for me," her head was swimming at the idea of what getting drunk could make her do. She knew if she fed too much she could end up blacking out and she wasn't about to take the same chance if she ended up getting wasted.

She dropped her head into her hands and sighed in frustration.

Will stared at her for a moment before pushing the shot towards her. "You alright? If you're worried about getting wasted you'd have to drink like twenty of these things in a row to even approach drunk. Relax."

She looked at him then at the drink and finally back to him. She was tempted to just walk away. But whenever she gave in to what she knew was right, it only seemed to make matters that much worse. She took a deep breath, nodded, "Alright, you're probably right," she lifted the shot to her lips and drank it greedily.

The two shared shot after shot, never once saying anything to the other. Each shot Bo drank helped to momentarily ease the burden of guilt she'd been carrying since that morning.

After four beers and eleven shots she was quite buzzed and well on her way to calling up Lauren and Kenzie to blab about what she'd learned that morning.

Will rose from his seat, "I'll be right back," he smiled goofily and walked to over to the restroom.

As soon as he had disappeared Trick practically ran over to Bo. "Bo, do you know who that is?"

She looked at him curiously and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, says his name is Will. Why?" Even in her slightly inebriated stupor she could hear the worry in Tricks voice. It helped to momentarily sober her up and clear the fog that was quickly descending upon her mind.

"Why?! Bo, do you even read the books I give you?" Trick sighed in frustration, "He's likely one of the oldest Incubi alive to date."

Bo looked at him for a moment while she waited for that important information to sink into her alcohol drenched brain. Coming up with no real problem she shrugged her shoulders, "So?" Somewhere in that information she knew was something bad but at the moment she wasn't really picking up on it.

Trick saw that he wasn't getting through to her so he spelled it out. "Bo, why would one of the oldest Incubi come here where we have possibly one of the most notorious and possibly powerful Succubi?" Bo stared at him blankly causing Trick to deep sigh again. "He's come here for you, Bo!"

She scoffed and waved her hand dismissively at him. "Why would he come here for me? I'm all sorts of screwed up lately!" she covered her mouth and giggled at the slipup.

"Listen to me very carefully Bo; nothing good can come of him being here. As a rule, trouble always follows an Incubus around and when one has his eyes set on something they'll stop at nothing to get it. Him especially." The smile on Bo's face slowly started to fade as Trick continued his warning until he was cut off by William approaching.

"Did I miss anything good?" he asked, smiling happily at Bo.

Bo looked from Trick and then to Will, "Uh, nope. Just trying to figure out what those shots were," she gave a small smile and looked down at her beer as Trick's words sank into her brain.

The more she looked at Will, the less of a threat he seemed to be. However, Trick was her Grandfather and while at times he could be quite cryptic in his advice he tended to be right most of the time.

She groaned internally as her gut and brain played tug-of-war. Her gut was telling her to just listen to Trick and leave; to leave the bar and not look back. Her brain however, was a totally different story. Her brain was sizing up the possible threat in front of her and seeing nothing. He looked mischievous but certainly not threatening and of course there was the fact that he was like her, an Incubus.

She knew she should listen to her gut but these past few days Bo felt like her instincts had been letting her down and on some level, they had. She was more than conflicted at the moment.

All it took was a brief look back on the past few days and the decision was made. Maybe Will could provide some sort of insight on their Fae behavior, could offer the information she never got a chance to get from her mother. The opportunity to learn more about herself and her strange power spike seemed worth the risk of associating with this possibly dangerous Fae. Bo felt like she was already waist deep in the waters, what could a few more inches of murky water hurt?

Bo squared her shoulders and cast a glance at Trick that she knew he would be able to read. It was a look that said 'I see your concern but I can handle my own so stop worrying'. Upon seeing that look, her grandfather threw one back at her, one that said 'typical Bo, never heading my advice but I'll be here when you need my help'. At that Bo couldn't help but chuckle because deep down she knew this would blow up in her face and she would run straight to Trick for help. Her life may be chaotic and full of trouble but usually the end result was always the same, get advice and help from Trick, then eliminate the problem.

Once their silent conversation was over Bo turned to Will to see him observing them with great scrutiny, however once he realized Bo was staring at him, his serious disposition turned to one of mild amusement. Something that Bo made a mental note of. She wasn't nearly drunk enough to let her guard completely down and certainly not drunk enough to not be observant.

"So, Will what brings you here?" Bo arched an eyebrow as she studied him for a moment, idly fiddling with her empty shot glass.

"Business mostly, but I'm also looking for someone." he responded coolly, his answer seeming truthful and yet rehearsed at the same time.

Bo nodded thoughtfully, her narrowing slightly as she appraised the man before her.

Her life was spiraling out of control and while every fiber of her being was telling her to walk away and listen to her grandfather she just couldn't. Something about the man before her was alluring and yet dangerous and with everything that had been blowing up in her face recently it was a welcomed change.

The disaster that would ultimately result from their encounter would no doubt send her already chaotic life even further into shambles but she was tired of being a goody goody. Bo was tired of feeling like she was constantly at war with who she felt she was and who she was supposed to be.

The memories and thoughts that had flooded her mind earlier only solidified her thoughts that she was destined to walk on the darker side of life. That she was supposed to be the badass Succubus that her Mother had suggested she be. That no matter how hard she fought against her nature, deep down, she could never get rid of the evil that flowed through her veins.

She was born from two powerful blood lines and that power wanted to be used, it wanted to be flaunted and exercised in ways no other Fae could fathom and with how low Bo was feeling, it seemed like the perfect idea.

With one last glance at the man before her, she was determined to make the most of her life. Besides, everyone knew that walking on the darker side was always more fun that playing by the rules, and even when she was obediently trying to help others, she still bent the rules. Times were changing for Bo and she was welcoming it with open arms.

Bo's eyes flashed to a brilliant neon blue as she allowed her power to flood through her body. The energy that pulsed though her veins and had her skin humming with barely restrained power caused a malicious smile to pull at her lips.

Will's eyes, seemingly responding to the energy pulsing from the succubus, turned a bright blood red; his lips curling back to reveal his strikingly white teeth. In a flash he was standing in front of her, his lips only millimeters from hers. His eyes locked intently on hers as he moved ever so slowly towards her.

Just as his lips were about to collide into Bo's her hand snapped forward, connecting directly with his chest and pushed him back on the stool he had just vacated. "I may be a Succubus but that doesn't make me some sort of floozy. I suggest you keep your lips to yourself." Despite Bo's serious tone her eyes still sparkled with amusement which caused the taken aback look on Will's face to morph into one of mischief.

"As you wish," he smiled warmly.

Bo chose to ignore that mischievous glint in Will's eye and called it a day. As much as she wanted to get to know Will she was completely aware of how terrible of an idea that would be considering how much alcohol she had consumed.

She had made enough mistakes in the past week to last a lifetime; leaving with Will and sleeping with him was not a mistake she wanted to add to her already huge pile. The brunette said her goodbyes, happy to go home and even happier that for a short while she managed to forget about what had brought her into the Dal in the first place.

Bo was on a path that not only scared the hell out of her but offered her a release she that she was welcoming with open arms.


End file.
